Haruno Sakura: A Life Story
by mistressofmischeif
Summary: This is my story. Meet me the girl who always has something odd to say. This is my wild and crazy ride through dealing with life's problems and stupid mistakes. Hope you enjoy, Sakura Highschool fic
1. Intro

**Okay I'm adding this so I can try to force myself from writers block around chapter 12 so far it's like 60 pages a**

**new record for me, yay. And at this point it's roughly half done, I'll update every week if I can. This is kind of a new style of writting for me I've never really written any thing in first person so don't get to much on my case.**

**Standard disclaimers apply for the whole of this story. **

_**Sakura: A Life Story: Part One: The Beginning**_

Chapter One

Okay, okay before I start this I have two warnings for you all : one yes I have pink hair, stop staring damn it. Two: This story may be a bit scary, I can tell you it scared me.

Now that's done I'll introduce everybody.

Me: Haruno, Sakura, of the pink hair, once again stop staring. I am basically a nobody at my school. I've dated Uchiha, Sasuke, most popular guy well ever, it didn't last long, and I'm friends with Yamanaka, Ino, ironically the most popular girl ever. So just why am I a nobody, kami-sama only knows. I have two personalities and love it. Oh I'm also sixteen.

Uchiha, Sasuke a.k.a.: Most popular guy ever, currently dating Yamanaka, Ino. He doesn't talk much, I have no idea how I ever understood his 'hn-ing', you'll understand later. He's also sixteen, almost seventeen... and a jerk.

Yamanaka, Ino a.k.a.: The Most Popular Girl Ever, well she is my best friend, but bluntly, she's an air head, not the candy. She's the stereotypical cheerleader, two words, very scary. But she has her moments and is mostly a good person, until about a month after dating Sasuke, you'll find out. Also sixteen, like many others, but we're highschool juniors so yeah.

Uzumaki, Naruto: Sasuke's best friend, don't know how that works, but he's ADD and I love it, he is so funny.

That's all for now I'll introduce others as they come in, okay people let's start this thing.

ACTION

Fire and Ice by Robert Frost

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

"What the hell was this guy thinking, how depressing, is he suicidal," I was yelling and it was English class, thankfully, Kakashi-sensei doesn't care, and before he even started lecturing I tuned him out. The classroom was arranged in a rather interesting order. In highschool most desks are arranged to face the board, here it was backwards.

The teachers desk faced the board, while the students had their backs to it. Sensei also has this strange teamwork craze, so we are arranged like kindergartners, groups of four. The walls, like a mental institute's, were a dull, mind numbing white, fascinating.

I was brought out of my post-lecture daze, by hearing, "Do you think she's alright?"

"I'm fine Ino-pig, I just spaced out." She was cut off when someone grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the room, it was Sasuke, and I had no idea where he was taking me, but I didn't ask, he was never one to talk much.

"We have to end this," I had fallen into a daze again, but his words snapped me right out.

"Say again."

"We have to end this," his words seemed final, like an execution almost, I knew he was serious, the guy didn't have a sense of humor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I'd like to take this moment to say Yes that did just happen.That was quick wasn't it, I really cut to the chase. Anyway, thinking back I have often wondered, how in hell did I ever like him? But I have to say the next scene is weird and truthfully I don't know how I pulled it off. But it leads to... well you'll find out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"A-alright," despite the tremor in my voice I was strangely calm, I wasn't really sad, just a bit shocked. We had only been dating for about a month. Suddenly I had no idea what had taken over me, probably my inner persona,

"That's alright, now I have more time to pursue my dream, of interpretive dance. Call me the Lordess of Dance." I could tell he was confused, but I was to busy jumping and spinning in circles until...

BAM

I ran into someone and landed flat on my ass. Looking up I saw the scariest person ever, he was glaring at me, and I was pretty sure he could see my underwear, seeing as my skirt had risen with my fall. So much for first impressions.

I was nervous, seeing his glare, and I stood up, "Heh, Heh, BYE!!" and I was off like a race horse. Thankfully it was the end of the day, but I couldn't go straight to my car, I had to go to the office to find out about getting an Calculus tutor. How I ever got so far without one is beyond me.

"Shizune-san I'm here to find my tutor."

"Ah Sakura, alright ummm let's see...ah yes here his address," she responded handing me a sheet of paper, "he's expecting you tonight around four."

It was two forty according to my car's clock. I had time to kill, so I did what every other teenage girl does with free time...

KICK BOXING

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What were you expecting, shopping? No I hate shopping, kick boxing however is a wonderful stress reliever. There's also something about beating the hell out of a dummy that gives me a wonderful sense of accomplishment. Though I still need work on the discipline portion, seeing as it's been said that I'm the cause of Naruto's problems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later, after a quick shower in the gym I headed out to my car, it was quite cold by now, the season being mid-fall. My hair was still slightly wet so matters didn't improve any when my car wouldn't start, the thing is ancient but I love the geezer, it's all but antique.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm interrupting again to say my next choice was irrational, as many of mine are in tight situations. Now I can run a mile in about twelve minutes, I'm not long distance material, I am a sprinter if anything. Just then I had almost two and a half miles to run in fifteen minutes, and being already tired from kick boxing, and having to carry my bag, my odds of arriving on time were even worse, and I had no means of contacting my tutor.

So I ran

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Forty-five minutes later I arrived in front of a large house gasping, and sweating like crazy. I was barely standing when I rang the bell and by the time the door opened I was on my knees. Looking up I almost grimaced, "You've got... to be fucking...kidding me."


	2. SHUT UP!

**Sorry I kind of forgot that I was posting this. Yes I do know it's moving fast but I need time to at least develop a friendship deal. That takes a while with Itachi's personality.**

Chapter two

"What are you doing here," a voice asked indifferently.

"You've got to be kidding me," I gasped again, suddenly looking to the sky I muttered darkly, "This is for cutting that old lady off this morning isn't it. Your trying to kill me maybe."

"Sakura if your going to be annoying leave, I dumped you deal with it, and go home."

He was about to shut the door when I stuck my foot in its path, "I'm here for Calculus tutoring, but if I'm stuck with you for it I might as well just go home." 

I had never spoken this way to him before, no matter how big of a jackass he had been, and I have to admit seeing his eyes narrow in anger felt kind of relieving. But I almost had a heart attack when he started to chuckle, "So your Itachi's new student, I might actually miss you I don't th–,"

"Sasuke stop being an ass and let the girl in," a voice said. My eyes instantly darted towards the sound, and I was met with the most horrifying sight in my young life but all I could say was, "Now I know your trying to kill me. I swear I'll never cut off an old lady again."

Because there standing before me was the very person who I had run unto after Sasuke had broken up with me, still clad in all black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uchiha, Itachi: he's a genius, who at this point had recently spent some time in juve. Before he came to our school Sasuke told me he was a person to avoid, this was when the two of us were still together. At this time I believe he had just turned eighteen, making him a senior at our school. He looked scary, like bad boy with eyebrow ring, and criminal record, scary. It was my luck that he had both.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

" You're late," his voice was a whole new form of impassive, it was so hollow, it almost sounded dead. 

"Sorry, my car broke down and I–," He cut me off by turning around gesturing for me to follow into the kitchen. My mind was howling for blood, but I ignored it, I really needed this tutoring. The large house was deathly quiet, it seemed that the three of us were the only ones here. I wonder where their parents were but didn't ask, Sasuke had never talked about them, and I barely knew Itachi.

We had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes and I was working on a problem when something wonderful happened: **"He's really hot Sakura."**

The pure randomness of my inners timing was horrible, and I almost started to laugh, but I bit my lip and ignored her. It was my luck that she kept going, after about another minute my leg was doing that annoying shaking thing. After another five minutes I ran out of things to keep me quiet. My fist was curled tightly in my hair, and other such things. I could easily pass as a student stuck on a problem. But that was when I finally lost it, "_**WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

I hadn't meant to say this out loud, but Sasuke's laughter from the next room told me that I had. 

"Wonderful fan-fucking-tastic, Calculus is going to drive me crazy," I muttered to myself, I looked to Itachi, but he seemed unperturbed at my outburst, he just kind of stared at me with blank eyes, it rose the hair on the back of my neck. His eyes looked as dead as his voice sounded, with just a flicker more of life that told me he was in fact still alive. 

His brother was still laughing in the next room, "Sasuke if you with to remain with the living shut the hell up," he knew what I could do when I was angry and he immediately shut up. Sighing I went back to work, today wasn't my day, and I still had to get my car. I groaned and dropped my head on the counter, "Damn it."

It was raining, or in my words misting, when the dreadful hour was finally over, that plus the cold made my trip back to my car wonderful, and I hadn't even thought of calling my Mom when I left. Sasuke was gone at that time, thank Kami-sama, and Itachi creeped me out to much to even have thought of asking him. I finally got home, one tow-truck and about a hundred bucks, courtesy of my mother, later. 

My mother, whose attitude I inherited, said I looked like a kicked puppy. How nice of her, fashion expert she may be, but poet she is not, but instead of commenting I just walked to the bathroom and took a boiling hot shower. It was only when I got to bed almost an hour later that I realized something.

Sasuke broke up with me.

I was so in shock that I almost began to cry. What was wrong with me that I couldn't keep Sasuke for a month. Sure I could be crazy but almost never around him. The thought almost made me physically ill, and it wasn't helping matter that I already had a fever from my walk home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes it took me almost a whole day to go into denial. But you really have to think this through sure, I liked the guy since highschool had started but we had only just started dating and truthfully I was already more then a bit tired of his attitude problems.

I mean I had seen him with Naruto before and he was never that moody. He was almost like a pregnant woman. But around me he would almost act like a spoiled child and after seeing his house that day I... well you should get the picture. I mean his house was huge and really nice.


	3. Not Dead

**Sorry I forgot again. I've been typing a oneshot prequel and I had to do research. It's eleven pages(yay) but won't be posted until at least chapter eight of this story.**

Chapter three

I'll admit now, and then, that I'm not beautiful, in fact most of my friends say I'm cute, like puppy cute. But when I looked in the mirror when I woke up I shuddered. No amount of anything could fix what I saw.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Holy hell," I whispered to my reflection. I was sickly pale, and had dark circles under my eyes from a night of tossing, and to make things easier I looked just plain awful. I almost started to cry, from self pity, I had three tests today, and I felt horrible. "Oh well you're not puking so you are going to school," I told myself. I know for a fact that my mother would have stopped me, but I needed to take these tests, I'd go home afterward. I was also thankful that she couldn't stop me, being at work, I was also grateful that my cars hissy fit was over and every thing was in working order.

Today was going to be a long day. It was made even longer when Ino came up to me and said, "I'm so sorry about your break up Forehead, Kami you look horrible, like a zombie, but I would to if I had gone through what you had."

"I'm sick Ino-pig, I not only look, but I also feel horrible, and truthfully I'm almost already over it."

The look of shock on her face made me pull my head away from my nice cool locker for a moment, "What!?"

But she just shook her head as the bell rang, "I'll tell you at lunch, if you're still alive," she said laughing at my position against the lockers.

The test seemed unusually easy, something was wrong I could feel it, or maybe I was sicker then I thought. I eventually made it to lunch, I had only one more test, but finding Ino-pig came first.

"Geez forehead you look even worse then before, are you sure your not, like dying or something."

It seemed as if she had been looking for me, good because I was to out of it. Next thing I know she dragging me from the cafeteria, next thing I knew we where in the gyms balcony sitting on the cheerleaders mats.

"Alright forehead explain, I though you were tougher than this, its almost pathetic and people are starting to talk."

"Ino-pig I'm sick. I had to run almost three miles to my tutors house with wet hair, and when I left it was raining and cold and I had to run again."

"Why did you have to run? And why was your hair wet?"

" A shower after kickboxing, and you know my car."

"You weren't offered a ride how rude, honestly forehead you should complain."

"Sasuke wasn't home and I think his brother hates me, he's also kind of scary."

"Wait why were you at Sasuke's house?" Her voice was high-pitched almost as if she scared of something, but my impaired mind didn't catch her tone.

"His brother is my tutor, come on pig I would have though that would be obvious by now."

"There's the bell come on," she said hurriedly. I hadn't heard anything but I really couldn't trust myself at the moment. But thanks to her I was the second person to history, but I didn't have time to dwell when a wonderful person knocked me to the ground, "Sakura-chan you have to help me I studied the wrong thing."

This reaction from Naruto was expected, he never studied the right thing...ever.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen." I had to hit him out of habit, "Why don't you ever call someone Naruto," I muttered, " Alright now what are we studying again."

"Don't you know Sakura-chan how are you going to help me if you don't know. I can't fail this, please tell me your joking-" the bell rang cutting off his rant and saving my ears, but I had a new thing to panic about, I didn't know what the test was on, it struck me then why all my previous tests had been so easy, I didn't know what was going on!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes it tends to happen when you have a nice fever like I had that day. You hallucinate in some way, and at the time it seemed as if I had seen different questions then what was really on the paper. It normally happens when a person has a dangerously high fever, but I seldom get sick so symptoms seem to amplify because my body would not be used to the virus or whatever else.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next thing I knew I was in the waiting portion of the office lying on the couch. I think I remembered Naruto carrying me there, I could hear the Principal on the phone,

"Yes she's fine...no she just has a fever...no she's not dead."

The last comment set me laughing and I vaguely heard a, "Yes she just woke up now, alright I'm a very busy person Haruno-san, I have to go, I have paper work."

That set me laughing again, "Since when do you do paper work Tsunade-sama. Your usually to busy drunk or gambling."

"I see you still out of it, or you wouldn't be saying things like that in front of other students," she said, I could tell she was trying to play innocent Principal

I laughed nervously and heard her growl.

"Alright Uchiha my office now."

The near sound proof glass didn't help that the door was cracked open. It was a rather interesting conversation.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alright I'm stopping here on purpose. But hey this is my life story so don't complain. I'm stopping because I have and OCD, all the chapters have to be close to the same length or I'll go crazy-er. Also what happens hear almost deserves it's own chapter.

**o0o**

**That's true for the real author as well**

**review please I want at least four to break the pattern.**


	4. Purple Hippos

**I'm feeling generous so here's the next chapter I made someone almost unbelievably mean but you'll find out more on that later.**

Chapter four

The first words from Tsunade' s mouth were what shocked me the most though her tone was so low I barely heard , "How could do something so stupid. I thought you were supposed to be a genius or something, you know you're about this far from rotting in real jail."

What the hell had he done, sober or not I had never heard Tsunade speak like this to anyone. She was usually very understanding, no matter what had happened. He didn't even try to defend himself I just heard him sigh. It was a frustrated sound, like he knew she would never let him explain. I almost felt sorry for him until I realized it was probably his fault, he had been in serious trouble before. Who was to say that he had changed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

This time I'm keeping it short I promise. I know I am being horribly judgmental here, but I barely knew the guy and our first impressions of each other weren't exactly the best. I myself knew some dangerous people and he fit the category quite well. I also want to say my eyes were closed during all of this. I have no idea why though.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I next heard a high shriek that made me groan, "What have you done now boy," a deep male voice said while a lighter feminine voice was apologizing tome. I was throughly confused to say the least. When the woman's hand touched my arm I recoiled violently enough to set the man yelling again.

"Keep your hands off me lady. I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm sick enough and your hands are cold," I told her irritably. I heard her gasp at my tone and Tsunade interrupted before I could let off any more swears, "Sakura-chan watch your language, you may be delusional sick but you should at least show some respect."

"If I was delusional sick there wouldn't be purple hippos in florescent orange tutus dancing on the ceiling." I heard a person gasp and a phone being picked up, "Tsunade-sama do you remember the _discussion_ we had last time I was sick. I swear I'm fine, no hippos or anything. I'm just dizzy and cold."

She knows my inner self takes over when I'm sick, sort of, she really just knows that I act a bit crazy. If she knew the real reason why I'd be sent to the mental ward. And though the idea of padded walls is appealing I'm rather fond of fresh air.

"So on you go with your meeting I'm going to think of a good argument that will let you let me drive home and retake my tests from today," I added.

I heard Tsunade sigh, as she walked back into her office promising to have Shizune hunt up a blanket, if the woman ever returned. When the door closed I responded that Shizune was probably off some where with the Algebra teacher. Minutes later the office door burst open, but there was so much yelling I barely caught anything as I shivered in my corner, had it gotten colder?

The door slammed and I heard a familiar voice in front of me, " If you tell anyone about this you will regret it," he still sounded dead. I cracked open one eye, " As long as you don't tell anyone I lied when I said there were no purple hippos."

I couldn't really see his face but I could guess he was probably thinking 'what the fuck.'

"I'm kidding, besides I'm so sick right now I almost believe the hippo story myself."

He seemed satisfied with my answer because he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes I was just threatened by Itachi . Nice guy huh? I, being a good person told no one and I also I really needed a good grade in Calculus, and I will always damn him for implying that he would hold that over my head. Uh... well he didn't really imply it but at the time I wouldn't put it past him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As it turned out my mother had come to get me on her lunch break. I guess it was a good thing because all on my excuses for Tsunade were lame. I was better two days later, but my mother made me stay home just in case.

Over the time I was gone school seemed to change drastically. People became nasty, people I had known since kindergarten. Ino seemed to be dating Sasuke now. I wonder how that could happen in so little time, only six days. It didn't really bother me though, I had some concern for my friend though, we had been in diapers together.

She was changing just like everyone else, and we sayed friends for the most part, until of course she decided I was jealous of her and Sasuke's relationship. I have no clue as to where she had gotten the idea, but things were getting worse. Everyone seemed to believe her and I found myself on the brunt of many cruel words, pranks, and even some physical harm.

By the time December had started I had, had enough. It was time to bring back someone special. Someone no one had seen since middle-school, a person that everybody knew to avoid, to never annoy. Someone who had all but disappeared from the face of the planet, a person I had almost swore to never 'meet' with again because of the memories it brought up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oh you'll love my next installment you get to meet a wonderful person that was part of my past. But don't be scared they won't hurt you, as long as you stay out of their way. I also got to retake my tests, I love having blackmail over Tsunade's drinking problems.


	5. What about my neighbor!

I was not taught Japanese so its not very good and I use some different words. I don't know any grammar most i find in my little pocket dictionary.

Chapter five

Shinku Hisu or crimson jade not the best nick name out there, but people knew to avoid her. She was the best of the best and people had never really forgotten. The truth had never really come forward, she had never been caught doing anything wrong, her cunning was amazing, and her escapes were almost legendary.

There was even a rumor that she had escaped from right in front of the police. None knew of what crimes she had committed though hearsay had it she was near criminal world records. She was the best fighter of a well known all girl gang that had sprouted up around that time, and she was me... before I was put on medication so really she was my inner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I had very few clothes left from those days since I had grown so much, even if I was only five four now. My trench coat jacket thing had been a gift, one that I was grateful still fit, even if it brought bad memories. It was dark grey and had my nick-name in green kanji on the back.

A really good friend had given it to me, and it was all I really had left from those days. I had been forced to unofficially quit do to some issues but my friends from then knew I would always give them a place to crash. My mother would not be happy to see it again but as I said things were getting bad and I wanted bonafide protection.

When I arrived at school reactions were almost instantaneous, whispers broke out and there were even looks of fear. The jacket had always given me assurance, because with it on everyone remembered who I was, and could still be.

It also reminded me of the special person who had given it to me. The only one who didn't seem effected was Sasuke, he hadn't been around in middle-school so he knew nothing.

"What's with the crazy get-up Sakura trying to get my attention back."

"Not at all Sasuke merely letting my true self roam free before harsh reality sets in again, and I have to go back to the real world. Nice to see you again Ino-pig," I said all of this formally as if nothing had ever happened, I was delighted to see Ino shudder.

"S-sasuke-kun we s-should go," she said pulling him away I watched as she whispered in his ear, from the way he looked back at me I knew she had told him about me. I had kept the jacket on despite the dress-code rules against it, but the teachers said nothing, they weren't afraid, but they knew what I was going through, and would take my side if things didn't become overly violent.

I skipped lunch in favor of the gyms balcony and a game of solitaire. My back was facing the stairs, and when I heard footsteps I tilted my head back until I saw Itachi, "Yo," was all I said before returning to my game. I thought he would ignore me, I hadn't even seen the guy during school for the past month, though it's not like I was looking for him. Instead he took the cards from in front of me and began to shuffle them expertly.

I was too interested to be angry at him for ruining my game. Before passing out the cards he asked, "Screw Your Neighbor?"

I nearly choked, what the hell!! That was before I remembered it was another name for Ranter-Go-Round. I nodded pretending I had never even had the previous thought. He ended up winning, but I now had a new pastime for lunch. We continued playing for the next two weeks.

Neither of us ever spoke we just played, we never planned our games we just sort of started them when ever we met in the balcony. I was up there quite often having no real friends to sit with, most were to scared since I continued to wear my jacket but I didn't mind, most of them thought I was still hung up over Sasuke so they weren't worth my time. Only he, Ino, and their posse continued to harass me I usually paid no mind, their attempts at getting a rise out of me were childish.

It was nearly time for Christmas break when our silence was finally broken.

"Shinku Hisu," it was a statement plain simple and spoken in his normal tone. We were playing Texas hold 'em, and I was winning. Looking at him I nodded, "Yep the gang days of middle-school. From the rumors I've heard of you, I have a feeling you've heard of me."

He inclined his head slightly and the silence fell again. After the weeks of it I shouldn't have been bothered, but now that it had been broken the quiet seemed thick, and I just had to ask, "So what have you heard?"

"The usual rumors."

I knew what he meant, the usual exaggerated truth of the juve gang kids who got caught, and I couldn't hold in the grown as I wacked my head against the wall behind me. I hated the rumors, for myself especially, they were always over done in my case. He changed the topic suddenly, "why have you not done anything about my little brother."

I think he was talking on a 'with your reputation' scale, but I couldn't be sure.

"Because their being to childish and I'm better then that, and I have kick boxing for any possible anger issues," looking back at my cards again I smirked, "_and _I JUST WON," I yelled jumping up. It was then that I noticed something, I could hear basketballs slowly stop bouncing. Basketballs, that denoted that school had ended since that was when the boys team practiced. Running over to the balcony's railing I looked down, "FUCK!"

I had been so absorbed in the game that I hadn't heard the bell ring marking the end of lunch.

"Hey Sakura come to watch the _men_," a familiar voice cut into my panic. I stayed calm as though as if I was used to this kind of thing, "I've seen manlier and better looking transvestites then you _little_ Uchiha."

The others on the team started to laugh, but were silenced by Sasuke's glare.

"You know Sasuke you've always made me feel so pretty," my tone was sarcastic, "And in truth, now that I think about it, it kind of scares me. So I'll just speak my mind on my thoughts on that...

OH MY GOD SASUKE IS GAY."

After a long silence a voice came from behind me, it was smooth and quiet, "It's true," the two words traveled down to the gym floor.

"Itachi," Sasuke was growling, the sound made me laugh especially when his voice cracked. I was holding for dear life onto the railing but the younger brothers next words caught my ear, there was laughter in his voice, "I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet," the statement was said so severely that I could tell he was being serious.

I looked to Itachi a bit warily, his face was blank as usual, but there was something in his eyes that I had never seen in the short time I had known him. I couldn't quite place the look, it was familiar somehow, I think it was hurt.

"Shut up Sasuke I'd be more worried about you. You're the one getting on the bad side of a gang member," I said trying to draw the gyms attention to myself. I succeeded. He snorted, "We all know your putting on an act get over it, your nothing."

"Ask almost anyone here they know it's true, right Naruto," I almost purred his name because I could tell the sound scared him.

"That's right S-Sakura-chan. From what I remember y-you were famous for your r-right hook."

I smiled evilly at his words making most of the team jump at my expression. I was about to jump the railing to the bleachers when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, "What the Fu- Hello Gai-sensei, how have you been this fine day?"

"Quite well Haruno-san, your youth is unusually high today, but I'm afraid you have to explain the situation here. Especially for missing class."

"Well you see sensei I was playing cards with Itachi and kind of didn't hear the bell."

"GAMBLING IN SCHOOL HOW COULD YOU, IT'S NOT YOUTH FUL, IT'S SOMETHING I NEVER WOULD HAVE EXPECTED FROM _YOU_!" His tone was accusing but not towards me, sure he probably knew more about Itachi, the man was probably on of his teachers, "NOT TO MENTION SPENDING TIME WITH THE WRONG CROWD, AND GETTING INTO FIGHTS BECAUSE OF IT."

"HOLD IT, stop right there the little boy down there started the whole thing I defended myself, and he," I nodded towards Itachi, "said two words."

"HE CALLED ME GAY," Sasuke yelled from below.

"Dear, stupid, Sasuke he didn't call you gay, I did, he merely confirmed it, and as your brother he probably knows so sto-,"

"Haruno-san I have heard enough both of you will report to the detention room, now for missing classes, and you shall receive no credit for any missed work."

Fighting would be a lost cause with Gai he never lost, he said it was because he was youthful, but I say it's because he is a tight ass.

Walking to the detention room I could feel aglare at my back, "Glare all you want Uchiha, with the teachers opinion of you I probably just saved you're ass from worse trouble," we walked a few more feet, and I felt the glare lessen, But when I opened the door I had a new problem to deal with.

"SAKURA-CHAN," someone shouted, I didn't have a chance to dodge before a figure hurled itself at me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Screw Your Neighbor**

**The most hilarious card game name I found so I had to include it.**


	6. Detention With Old Friends

**I've decided to put up a new chapter everytime I finish another. I just finish chapter twenty.**

Chapter Six

Seeing as I couldn't dodge the person slammed into me and I went flying into Itachi and ended up in his lap as the person hugged me,

"What the fuck Tenten when did you get here?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenten, umm I don't really remember her last name, no one ever does, even she sometimes forgets. She is obsessed with, sharp, pointy objects also known as WEAPONS. She's my best friend from middle-school days. Her parents died somehow and now she's trying her hardest to get out of town, for some reason. But she's really funny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I got here today of course, and who's that," she said pointing behind me.

"One day and already in detention, a new record."

"Yep now come on Sakura-chan who is that, is he your boyfriend, he seems like your type," she said helping me up.

"Whoa Tenten," I said backing up and falling on Itachi again, "rewind and delete that last sentence. He is not my type, not in that way at least, he could be my friend if he didn't hate me at the moment for falling on him or probable other reasons."

"Like what," she asked helping me up again, I turn to Itachi fast to apologize but he brushed past probably not wanting to be sat on again.

"Well let's see Tenten," said walking to a random seat, " There's falling on him, twice, speaking of him as if he was not present, and it was kind of my fault he's here in the first place."

She nodded sagely and changed the topic. We spent the next hour talking about what we had been doing for the past few years. She had run from an abusive foster home, gotten a job, quit school for a time for a full time job, and now she was back in for being caught by a truant officer. Her detention was from messing with a chemistry project and making it explode.

She said she that she only came the day before Christmas break was so that she could talk with me before I went on my usual vacation to New York with my mother. In return I told her about quitting the gang, dating Sasuke, breaking up with Sasuke, and playing cards with his brother.

She laughed so hard when I told her about the bipolar issue that I had to cover her mouth so she didn't shout it, I had enough problems at the moment. She also laughed when I told her about my first meeting with the older Uchiha and him being my tutor.

"Such a good friend you are, laughing at my bad experiences," I muttered as we walked out of the school after detention, "Anyways I have to go I'm leaving early tomorrow, we have to get up at three just to get to the airport on time."

"Ouch, good luck with that kami knows your not a morning person."

I just sighed and drove home, we went to New York so often for my mothers work it was no longer exciting. Everything was ready and all I had to do was wake up tomorrow, not always an easy task.

I ended up waking up late, and somehow my alarm clock had been reduced to scrap. I had to skip breakfast and a shower just so we could leave on time. My mom was complaining half way to the airport but I wasn't paying attention. Most parents would have noticed their child getting out their laptop and headphones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alright at this time I was not writing this in fact I wasn't even thinking about it because I didn't really see any reason behind it. I was actually writing in my journal in that last sentence which is where I go to remember exactly what happened for this story. My mother never read my journal, though she has tried, evil mothers. My journal also has more private thoughts then this story. It's also password protected by two different systems.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I looked around myself, seats, check, kid kicking the back of my chair, wait for it, and check, numerous other annoyances, check. How had I gotten on the plane. I didn't even remember getting out of the car. I wondered if I could do that for the plane ride. It would have worked if that kid would not have been kicking my chair. I asked politely, then not so politely, and I ended up telling the mother that if she couldn't control her boy it would not bode well for his future. The woman was near tears as my mother explained that in our rush I had forgotten to take my medicine, traitor, I had so taken it.

The plane landed an hour that incident, why did it have to be cold here too? The drive to the hotel was silent my mother was still peeved about the plane incident. She'd be back to normal by tomorrow, she always was.

"Alright Saku-chan I'm going to be gone almost every day, so we might not be able to go out for Christmas on the twenty fourth like last year. They really need my help for this New Year's show and I have to be here, but I told them I promised you that you could spend New Year's with your friends back home so we will only be here until the twenty-sixth. Which is why we might miss Christmas. Is that okay."

"Yeah," that was all I could say, there was no need to tell her I didn't really have friends anymore, only Tenten, but she wouldn't be too happy about _that_ friendship.

The first day of her work on the show my mother always took me with her, she said it was something about tradition for a mother to bring her daughter on the first day. As always Karin and Tayuya were there, the only two girls there that were my age, both lived in Manhattan, we didn't get along. When we had first met, or I was first noticed, I was in my gang. They dressed for fashion and I had dressed however I wanted, I still do.

I don't really remember what happen when I was thirteen, I was kind of unresponsive at that time. Both were extremely pretty, long hair, Karin a dark red and Tayuya's a light red. Both, as I mentioned earlier, were one hundred percent fashionable. Especially compared to my black jeans, green hoodie, and short hair, apparently long hair was _in_.

"Oh look it's Sakura, and she's wearing that hideous jacket again. I though you had given that _thing_ up," Karin sneered. My best hope was to ignore them, it was when I did that they left me alone. But luck was not on my side, apparently they had become smarter in the past year, a true Christmas miracle.

"She's not talking to us again Karin is she really that stupid."

My faint control was slipping, they were almost like Naruto it was hard to resist not hitting them. Karin's next words were what really made me lose it.

"What kind of loser would give someone such an ugly jacket with scribbles on the back."

I lost it, my control was gone as I walked towards them forcing my self not to run and kill them.

"What are you- ahhhhhhh, my nose. You freak."

I had punched her but my control was slipping again, I could feel my anger building up again. But I ran before I was let loose, with my fondness for the person who had given my jacket to me I would probably kill her.

I barely had any idea where I was going I just ran. Pushing through the lunch crowds. I was in a tree in Central Park almost twenty minutes later, my hand was sore but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the warm salty tears that were leaving tracks down my face. I hadn't cried since I was thirteen, not under any circumstance. The memories of _that_ night were to strong now.

Because it was after that incident that I was forced into therapy, where they wrote me off as depressed and later bipolar. I hadn't said anything for almost a year and a half afterwards, I was in to much shock. It was past midnight when I finally left my tree and walked back to the hotel. My mother gave the traditional, 'What the Hell Were You Thinking,' speech. She also said I was lucky that I hadn't broken her nose and then was off again on berating my intelligence.

I was forced to stay in the hotel for the rest of our trip but I didn't care I was to busy thinking. My mother noticed my sullen, quiet, days later and became worried I was going crazy again. I told her I was just thinking, and that she should be concentrating on work. She put off my silence as anger at my punishment and then left for work.

Our last three days in the city my mom seemed unusually happy, and on the day we left someone sent roses to our room. I knew they were for her because of the card. The only reason I would be sent roses was for bashing Karin's face. So now it was obvious, my mother had a boyfriend or something of that sort. On the plane out I wondered if they would stay together over the distance, only when I got home I found that the man already lived around us and had known my mother for a long time.

How wonderful, was he a stalker?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I was guessing on Karin's hair I know its either black or red I've red both but I can't remember which.**


	7. Blood

**I really can't see this chapter happening, but I had to get both of them together alone and this seemed to work. It was hard to write since I can't see it happening so tell me if any part sucks.**

Chapter Seven

The day after we came home I spent with Tenten, when I told her the story of my first day in The Big Apple she smiled sympathetically and then laughed about my punching Karin. I also told her of my mom's new boyfriend, he was a carpenter worker type and built the background things. I really didn't care what he did, as long as mom was happy. Tenten agreed with me that he was a possible stalker.

"The weather also went crazy while you were gone Sakura-chan. It was warm and then it got really cold, and now we have thunderstorms for tonight and tomorrow."

"Well you know what that means," I sing-songed, "Mother Nature has started menopause." We both laughed and began skipping down the street singing:

"Mother Nature has menopause, the men are a pausing to watch the old bat, shuffle down the lane with her stuffed cat."

The song didn't make any sense but it was fun to see people reactions.

The weather man was right for once and we did have storms that night, and I couldn't sleep I never could during storms they were connected with too many changes, none of them ever really good.

The weather was better the next day, but the sky looked foreboding to the south. I was due for tutoring that after noon, extra time had been scheduled for mid-term testing when school started again on the second. It was storming again by the time I left the house. Every flash of lightening had me jumping, it was going to be a long night. I never carried an umbrella and Sasuke knowing this took his sweet-ass time in answering the door.

"Itachi's in his room," was all Sasuke said before returning to the couch, where I saw Ino. I ignored the sight, it appeared they were watching a scary movie. How fitting for the weather. Sighing I walked up the stairs, the televisions volume was so loud that I could hear the creepy music playing.

The upstairs like the floor below was dark. I walked to the end of the hall, I knew where his room was I had been in there before on a day Sasuke wouldn't shut up. Knocking I said,"Yo Uchiha."

I didn't get an answer so I opened the door and turned on the light.

"Hello," I said to the figure in the bed, "Aw come on wake up you bastard."

He didn't move, not a twitch. The lights in the room flickered and the music from the movie downstairs picked up, "Oh that's creepy," I muttered.

I pulled at his ponytail, "Come on wake up." He didn't move. God this guy slept like a rock. I started shaking his shoulder, really hard, getting a bit worried.

Grabbing him by the collar I jerked him up, his face was pale. Paler than a person should be, it reminded me of my father, the day he died. I could smell something tangy in the air as well but I couldn't place the smell. I was shocked, my hand relinquished its hold and he dropped back down. I was staring at my hand, it was shaking something bad. But the thought never really processed. The next thing I knew my phone was at my ear and a voice was asking, "Operator, please state the nature of your emergency."

"I don't know he just won't wake up," my voice was higher that usual and it was shaking.

I must have sounded freaked because the voice went from professional to comforting, "Alright tell us where you are and we'll send some one over."

I gave the address and hung up though I had been told not to. The woman's tone scared me, I had heard it before, consoling concern.

"SASUKE GET UP HERE YOUR BROTHER WON'T WAKE UP."

He didn't come upstairs for a while, "Get over it Sakura he's probably just screwing with you, kami knows how his mind works."

I think it was my position on the floor, rocking back and forth, made him become serious. He looked towards his brother and I saw his eyes go wide, he looked back to me and saw my cell phone in my hand.

He started to yell, "Don't just sit there you idiot, call someone."

I was standing up at this time using the wall for support, "I already have."

That was all I could get out before I was running to the bathroom. The sound of my retching reverberated off the walls.

I must have looked bad enough because the paramedics took me with them upon arrival. The tangy, rusty smell smell followed me in the ambulance where I was finally able to put a name to it.

It was blood.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I was later told that I had to be sedated. The medics said I went into a mild shock, and I was calling out what sounded like name, But they couldn't understand me apparently I was mostly going off in gibberish.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up late the next day, though I didn't know it. My thoughts were cloudy until I heard my mothers voice, it sounded far away and I could barely make out what she was saying. The smell of the air stung my nose, and I could hear a faint beeping in the background.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" my moms voice seemed to be clearer now.

I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow, "Yes and your perfume smells worse than this place."

I could hear the laughter in her voice as she responded, "Well maybe I won't bring you real clothes next time you have to stay."

The phrase caught me by surprise, "What do you mean? Aren't I going home."

My mom became silent, "Actually... Saku-chan... the doctors were a bit concerned about your reaction," my jaw dropped, "with your uh... mental... history they just want to make sure you're alright."

I dropped my face back on the pillow, I was on the second floor _again_. I suddenly turned my head up and looked at the ceiling, my mom looked expectant.

"Will you get over it, I cut off the old lady a long time ago. Haven't you gotten enough revenge yet?"

My mom looked concerned, she had know idea who or what I was talking to. She left an hour later when visiting hours were over. By then I had changed into the clothes she had brought, a pair of black boy shorts and an orange hoodie I had gotten from Naruto, it clashed wonderfully with my hair.

Sighing I got up and walked out of the room, almost immediately a nurse asked where I was going.

"I was looking for Uchiha Itachi, if I'm on this floor no doubt he is," the last part was mumbled and I doubt the lady heard it.

"Oh are you a friend of his, that'll make the stay so much easier if you already have friends here."

The woman's cheer was almost unnerving.

"Yeah something like that."

"He's the last door to the right, he hasn't woken up yet but the doctors say he will soon. Amazing healer that one we didn't think he'd make it the way he came in."

I nodded and walked away I would be there when he woke up I had to be, because I had to kill him, or let him live. What do you do if your victim is a suicidal person?

He still looked pale when I walked in, but barely more than usual this time. He was hooked to a drip, and I shuddered. I sat in the chair and pulled close the table taking out my cards and setting my Calculus book on it. My mother had brought me both with my clothes. I briefly mused if she was psychic, had she known I was going to torment him.

The whole time he had never gotten a visitor, not one. What kind of parents didn't visit a son who had nearly died? He had been out for two days before he finally woke up.


	8. You're My Friendish

**This was kind of hard to write, more so then the last chapter. **

**emo.love: I know the last chapter was a bit more random I was kind of going for a sharp change type thing. Guess it didn't work as well as I planned. Thank you and everyone else for your reviews**

Chapter eight

When he finally opened his eyes I waited until they became focused before speaking, "Hey look sleeping beauty finally woke up, can you here me okay, cause I've got something important to tell you."

His dead-like eyes flickered with surprise at my presence.

"I'll take that as a yes, so here is what I have to say," I got really close to him then, my face was only inches from his, "You are an IDIOT! Did you know that?" I reached behind me and grabbed my book, "I have no idea what I'm doing, it's all numbers and letters to me," I tossed the book over my shoulder and became almost serious, "and because of you I'm stuck here _again!_, since you probably don't know I'll be your personal welcoming committee. UCHIHA ITACHI WELCOME TO THE SECOND FLOOR, HOME OF PSYCHOS, STRANGENESS, AND ALL AROUND CRAZY PEOPLE, that last one would be me."

I backed off and pushed the button to call the nurse, the woman came barreling in as if it was and emergency, I looked at my hand, still on the button, and laughed embarrassedly, "Oops, wrong button."

The woman sighed and placed a hand over her heart before putting on the unsettling smile again, "No harm at least we know he's awake now."

"Yes we now know he's awake," a voice said from the door way, "and we also know little Sakura-chan has in fact been talking these past years."

I turned away before saying, "Just not to you Ebisu-hentai ."

Said man went on a rant about not being so as the nurse laughed. I sighed and handed Itachi the deck of cards, he was better at shuffling, "Robbers' rummy? This may take a while," I said motioning to the doctor, he nodded, and began to shuffle the cards.

Ebisu was dragged away by the nurse half an hour later, I was surprised he hadn't gibbered himself into a coma.

"Why are you here," it was not a question but was so blunt I almost fell out of my chair.

"We've been through this already, it's your fault, I freaked out from the blood and had to be sedated."

"You wouldn't be kept in a mental ward," he sounded odd, but hey, he was speaking so I pretended not to notice.

"Usually you would be right, but as I mentioned I've been her before. Now I'm stuck here again because that pedophile Ebisu couldn't get me to talk then."

He seemed on the verge of saying something thirty seconds later, when the nurse walked in again. I had been so focused on my cards I didn't noticed until she began to talk, "Yes your quite lucky Itachi-san, you missed the vein entirely, and if it wasn't for this young lady you probably wouldn't be here now. She's the one who called us."

The sight hit me first as she work with the whole nurse deal, in the back of my mind I called him smart, he was the type who went up the lane not across the valley. I then berated myself for stupidity, and then it hit me like a lead weight.

Most wouldn't have noticed the smell of blood on the kind of treatment he had received, but I had special circumstances.

"Sakura-san are you alright you look a bit green, and you're shaking are you cold?"

I shook my head and put my hands over my nose trying to shut out the smell, I had long since closed my eyes. It didn't work I knew it was still there, the memory of the smell lingered in the back of my mind. Before the nurse could ask if I was okay again I was gone, into the bathroom losing my crappy hospital dinner from hours ago into the toilet. The nurse seemed concerned as she ran over to help me, "Sakura-san are you feeling alright?"

Itachi's voice from the room spoke quietly, almost amused, "She doesn't like blood."

I nodded at his assumption, for the nurse's sake, "I'll be fine just crack the window before you leave."

The woman did so and five minutes later I walked back into the room, still shaky. It was kind of cold so I shut the window.

He looked angry, though it was kind of hard to tell, when I walked into the room again, "You called in," it was a statement, almost an accusation. I answered the question that was not there, "I can't let someone I know die right in front of me."

"You don't know me," the short sentence was almost spoken harshly, the sound made me flinch.

"Not well, but I have talked with you, very little, played cards, you are the only person in the school that doesn't think I'm completely pathetic, I think, and is seemingly the only person in school smart enough to teach me Math. In my book you are an acquaintance, therefore someone I can't let die. Not that most can watch as someone dies in front of them."

The room was silent for almost ten minutes. He seemed to be thinking deeply something about the way he looked, something about his expression, the way he was acting made me blurt out, "One of my best friends was killed in front of me." His eyes snapped to me and I squeaked and hide in the blanket I had stolen from the empty bed. When I looked again he was still looking at me, disbelieving.

"It's true, I was thirteen. She was fifteen and the right-hand person of my gang leader. She was like my older sister, she was in a relationship with some guy who was a lot older," I was so lost in my memory that I couldn't stop myself, this was something I had never told anyone,"She found she was pregnant, and when she went to tell him he got angry. I was with her at the time, I always followed her, like a lost puppy.

He was so mad, more so when she told him she wanted to keep the child and get married. It was really understandable, her having no real family before. But the man didn't want to do that he said he wanted to keep his options open, or something like that. When she kept refusing he shot her, but she continued to walk towards him so he kept shooting.

Eventually she died and her last words were telling me to run so I wouldn't get in trouble. I ran home, a place I hadn't been since my father had died a year before. My mother was relieved to have me back home, but I never spoke a word to her. Eventually she brought me here to find out what was wrong with me. After a year of me saying nothing Ebisu wrote me off as depressed and sent me home. I was so happy to be back home I eventually started to talk again, and acted happy for my moms sake. I stayed with my gang somewhat and began to act out so much that later my mom brought me back here where I was labeled bipolar for some reason.

I had to leave the gang behind though they know I didn't want to," a memory came back to me and I laughed, "I probably would have killed this girl in New York last week for insulting my memory of her. I was lucky to not get a lawsuit for almost breaking her nose."

I was half asleep by the time I finished, Itachi was thinking again.

"Ignore me I was rambling," I muttered my eyelids dropping more, I heard the hall clock strike one, "Happy New Year to all the crazies."

I think I was having a delusion at the time but I could almost swear I heard a low chuckle coming from the only other person in the room. I slipped into sleep before I could inquire about it, but I doubt he would have answered me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not a pretty story huh. I still have no idea what made me tell him, it's very complex. Yes, as I hope you understood, she was the one to give me the jacket. What I'm still wondering was did Itachi really just laugh... Sadly I still don't know. Though I'm positive I was having a delusion because Itachi doesn't laugh. I have recently found that it was me who laughed. Strange how I didn't notice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'm not mentioning names yet for the girl who died you'll find out later.**

**My prequel is up today as well. If there are any fuzzy points it should be revealed in chapter nine. The prequel goes with the story Sakura tells in this chapter.**


	9. Intros, temper, and broken bones

**Because I like saying it MY PREQUEL THING IS OUT. ok back to my some what normalness maybe **_**I**_** should take my medicine.**

_**Haruno Sakura: A Life Story: Part Two: Friends?**_

Chapter nine

When I woke up I was not a happy person, in fact I was really sore from sleeping cross-legged in a chair. "Never gonna do that again," I muttered darkly stretching out my back, I ended up losing balance and falling forward. Lucky for me Itachi's bed was there to catch me, unfortunately I was to far and smacked my forehead on the frame.

"Fucking bar what the hell, I'm blame the damn bed. Fucking thing getting in my way," I got up and notice Itachi watching me, impassive.

"Not a word Uchiha, I know people here, and I can make Ebisu _interested_ in your case if not already."

Looking out the window I saw snow on the ground, "Why can't that hormonal hag decide on a fucking mood."

The other person in the room blinked at me, for all the world confused.

"Sakura-san I see you're here again, good I have to explain some things to both of you," a nurse said.

"Uh... can I leave I'm hungry and have been here before."

"Sorry the rules have changed since you were last here Sakura-san, such as there's no playing _Jaws_ on the piano," I laughed sheepishly and the woman continued, "when treatment starts visiting hours are reduced to Saturdays only, no phone calls, no cell phones, meal times are scheduled so don't miss them, no imitating explosives, Sakura-san, no playing in any way the song _I've got no strings_, Sakura-san, and basically your allowed the shirt on you back and that's about it."

"I hope pants are included in that, if not I may just go blind," my comment was ignored.

"Oh and I also forgot, if any of these rules are broken, Sakura-san, suitable punishment will be found," she had looked pointedly at me every time my name was said.

"Of course who would even dream of breaking such important rules, though if I recall correctly those weren't rules at the time. I know other songs on the piano, wonderful songs," the nurse left the room in a rush from my tone.

I pointed to Itachi, "Get dressed, I've been forced to be your guide seeing as I'm the only person here that is considered reasonably sane, so hurry up or breakfast will be a fading memory."

He came into the hall minutes later looking disgusted, I'm pretty sure it was because his provided clothes weren't black like he usually wore.

"Good now for the grand tour, this is the crazies hallway, all of which are getting food, which brings us to our next stop. The cafeteria, wonderful place," I said opening the doors, "It the only place that smells normal here, don't let that deceive you though the food sucks ass."

I found the most secluded place to sit for introductions, some of the people were really scary, "Alright listen up, blue-boy, red head, and blondie. They're still here from my second trip. Kisame thinks he's a shark, hence the blue skin, gill things, and sharp teeth. Sasori, the red head, thinks he's a puppet that's all I know. Now blondie is really special, he's a he but kind of confused on that issue, and he likes to blow things up.

Okay new people I don't really know, uh Hidan, I think that's his name, he's some sort of violent religionist. Seems to think killing himself will appease his god. He also thinks he's immortal. Other then that you'll have to meet everyone else on your own."

After I stopped talking he just kind of stared, not moving at all, "Cut that out. You space like that here and you'll go straight to electroconvulsive therapy, and I know from experience that _that_ is not fun ."

He snapped out almost instantly and I continued, "Listen you can stay here for five days to a couple years, if you want to cut your time short it's best to act like yourself, in your case you need to talk more though. Just, be normal, like you want to get out. So if you want out be a good boy and sing like a canary to Ebisu or whoever. It's either that or end up in a special house in Siberia or some other cold place."

An hour later I was with Ebisu for the psycho-mumbo-jumbo he spews out. It wasn't going well, he wanted me to explain my fear of blood. I just said I didn't like seeing it. I couldn't really explain I might end up in jail, when I told him that he said his line of work was sworn to secrecy. So I took my own advice and sung like a canary.

When I finished the story, the same I had told Itachi, he said it would be best if he were to tell the police so the man could be put in jail. That was when I flipped on him, I lost it completely. Yelling how he had sworn to secrecy, how hypocritical he was. I was lucky my anger didn't turn towards him, instead I went to the door.

In my anger I couldn't seem to open it, so I punched and kicked at it with everything I had. It flew open and people came rushing in, not that I saw, I had been behind the door and was forced into the wall when it had opened. The world went black before I heard the first words from anyone.

When I finally woke up I felt a searing pain in my hand but it was nothing compared to my head. It felt as if it had been split open, sitting up made everything worse. The room spun.

"They seemed to believe I could stop you."

I snorted at the Uchiha's statement, "Not likely. No one can ever control me when I'm like that, I'm lucky it doesn't happen often." I lifted my hand to my head trying to stop the spinning, my fingers wouldn't move.

"What the fuck," I said looking at my hand. My entire arm up to my elbow was encased by a glaring white bandage. A nurse came barreling in during my examination of my arm, "What's wrong?! What happened!?" When she saw that nothing was wrong she left muttering something about buttons needing to be moved, it seemed that Itachi had replicated my mistake with the call buttons.

The doctor walked in seconds later, it wasn't Ebisu, I didn't want to see that liar anyways.

"Quite a temper you have there Sakura-san, quite a temper indeed," he said sliding an x-ray on to the light board, "Two broken metacarpal, a fractured metacarpophalangeal joint, and seven stitches in your hand. It's what you get for punching a door made of solid oak. You also appear to have and unusually hard head seeing there is no damage from its impact with the door or the wall."

"Doesn't feel that way. Feels more like I've been smacked with my Math book, its pounding like a sexed up rats heart."

"An interesting analogy but a very believable one... I think. Now with your... battered... hand you won't be able to use it for quite some time, so no more losing your temper and punching things. You mother will kill us if you get hurt again, even if it is your fault."

I agreed with him and then I pointed to Itachi, "Since it seems I'll no longer be able to hold a hand of cards you get to teach me Calculus again," I cheered, and then broke down in fake tears.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**the medical technical stuff means she broke two fingers and a knuckle bone.**


	10. A Bird Where?

**Enjoy**

Chapter Ten

It was two days and no improvement later that a rather interesting event occurred. We were sitting across from each other on the bed, my Math book in the middle. Itachi seemed worn out, probably since I had no idea what I was doing. Right when he opened his mouth to explain again a high pitched shriek filled the room. I just watched, half laughing, as he was tackled by the woman I assumed, since I had never truly met her, was his mother.

She was talking so fast that she couldn't really be understood, but it was obvious she was relieved. Interesting that they had managed to force themselves in on a Tuesday, because no one could have visitors until Saturday, very interesting that they had finally visited.

"Mikoto, come. We've visited, now we have a plane to catch, it's his own fault he's here."

My jaw dropped at the mans, Itachi's father, statement. His wife pouted and all but begged to stay longer. He gave her three minutes. In my opinion, WHAT A BASTARD. The woman turned to me, her arms still around her son.

"And I've heard all about you from the staff," I almost flinched wondering what she'd heard. "You're the wonderful girl who saved him." I just blinked at her, her gratitude was obvious, at least one persons was.

"You should have just left him to his choice."

And I still don't know how this happened. That family must be full of super-heros or something. Cause faster than I could blink Mrs. Uchiha was up staring at her husband in shock, I was about to call him a jackass and yell up a storm, but I was stopped by a hand around my mouth and Itachi's voice behind me hissing to shut up. I ignored him and started to struggle. That man, or whatever he was, he sure wasn't human, was about to get suggested to the ER to get the bird out of his ass.

The two adults seemed to have a silent argument, my inner remarked how comfortable our current position was, and I stuffed her in a mental locker. It seemed that the wife lost the argument, because she sighed and left the room with her husband, looking back to us on the bed sending a silent good-bye.

"Are you going to attack anyone," I was questioned. I shook my head and slumped against him when he let me go, he didn't seem to mind.

"He needs the bird abstracted from his ass. What kind of person would say that, it's not human," I said fathoming the silence that had fallen on the room.

"He was right."

"It doesn't matter _if _he was, you _both _fail to add in human morals in such situations.The whole thing just shows that you're a coward."

"I'm not," if he was anyone else he probably would have sounded furious, but he kept his normal monotone.

"You could have fooled me," I turned to face him, " not only are you a coward but you're selfish, thoughtless, and agonistic upon regarding anyone's opinion of yourself. You're a coward, a frightened little child."

I knew I had gone to far when I saw his fist flying towards me. It came so fast that I didn't have a chance to dodge and I was sent off the bed and crashed to the floor. I just looked at him, he had never seemed so menacing not even when I first ran into him. For the first time since I had met him, I was scared. I sniffed trying to ignore his frigid glare, rubbing my eye I'd have a nice shiner soon.

"You know nothing," his voice was no longer dead, now it was laced with pure chilling hatred, and something else I couldn't name.

"Maybe you are right Uchiha," I said rubbing my eye again and standing up, "maybe I don't know anything. But why would you react so if I hadn't hit close to home." I left then not wanting to risk getting hit again, I didn't really feel bad about what I had just done. I cared for him in some platonic way and in my mind he was my friend and I never want to see my friends in a situation that they could get hurt. And what his father had said had to hurt, a lot, even if he didn't let on.

The doctors never found out what happened, I refused to tell them saying it was my own stupidity. I didn't see him for three days, and by that time I was really bored. When I walked to his room to say 'hi' I suddenly felt horrible. He seemed to be in a daze, I had to call him several times before he responded and even then it was minimal. I sat next to him on the bed, " I'm sorry," he didn't react, and it scared me, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Hey!! Snap out of it."

It looked as if he hadn't heard, I knew he had when I felt his arms move around me. I was confused as he just sat there, hugging me, I could feel him shaking slightly, like the small child I had called him was begging for forgiveness. I didn't know what to do, it was so unlike the normal him, so I just sat there for a time until I finally had to speak up, "Hey I'm kind of hungry and dinners ready. Could you let me go?"

He did and followed me to the cafeteria like a shadow, he's not really the lost puppy type. The silence, after we sat down was awkward when it became to much I pulled out my cards and we played Bourré. I had some trouble with only one free hand.

Three days later I was let out, and my mother freaked at my eye until I told her it was my own fault. She still wanted to sue but I wouldn't let her. Itachi stayed locked up in the happy house, though I can't say it improved his happiness. For another few weeks he stayed. Though I still visited, one reason was that he was, in fact, the only person in school smart enough to teach me Calculus, and my favorite reason, was to play _Pop Goes The Weasel _on the piano.

I was rewarded with an interesting twitching from my victim. The others at school seemed to be avoiding me...still. Though this time it was because of recent adventures in the hospitals mental ward.

Itachi had been gone for a grand total of almost five weeks, my question was how did he get out so fast, the guy had tried to kill himself. The first day I saw him back at school I jumped him from behind, landing on his back not easy with my hand still wrapped up.

"Intelligence I now have someone that knows more than one card game."

He sighed as if to say, 'I'm right here you idiot stop yelling,' though more Itachi like.

"Don't complain I've been bored even farther out of my mind, everyone here is either an idiot or freaked out by my craziness."

I was watching the people around us, most were frowning at being called idiots, some looked kind of freaked out, but only one person seemed brave enough to say anything, and only with a group behind him.

"So it seems as if the schools head cases are back, they also appear to be quite close."

"Yep, head cases, and you put a welcoming committee together how sweet Sasu-chan but don't you have a cockatoo to rape or something."

"What the fuck Haruno maybe they should have kept you," that was Ino speaking.

"Maybe, but with that hair one wouldn't be surprised about the bird thing."

Sasuke, surprisingly, ignored the insult, "How have you been Sakura. Do you really miss me so much that you would go to my brother. You also seem to be more injury prone with him, the black-eye, your hand..." he trailed off as if there was more.

"My injuries are result from doing something incredibly stupid. Stop being so conceited, and stop thinking that you're Kami's gift to women. I've been over you for forever."

This was the time that both Itachi and I thought was best to leave, before teachers were involved and Sasuke's head imploded. Itachi wouldn't let me stay on his back, meany, so I threw in some fake tears but the effect was ruined by my laughter. When we were in the school he finally spoke, "He's right."

"What the hell are you talking about Uchiha, are you sick? He's _Sasuke_, therefore: never right."

"About you being injured."

I was shocked, did I just hear him say a concern type sentence, I didn't hear any in his voice.

"Now I'm sure your sick, or am I hallucinating that you just said something concerning my welfare... technically. Besides it's not your fault I murdered my hand, and it's my fault for the black-eye as well, because _I_ was being stupid. I don't get your reasoning. Anyways with my luck all of this probably would have happened eventually."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking very much like a teacher frustrated that his students didn't understand the lesson... interesting.

Speaking of teachers, "Sakura-chan I finally found you."

At the sound of my name I nearly bolted, but a hand on my shoulder kept me in place, "I've been looking for you for quite sometime, and now that Uchiha's back I can talk with you both at the same time."

Yikes, what's happened now?

I swear it wasn't me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The scene when Sakura apologizes wouldn't leave my head. It's supposed to kind of show Itachi as being more friend like, but I think I went over board. But as I said the scene wouldn't leave my mind.**


	11. FEAR

**hope you likey**

Chapter eleven

"Now your _absences_ are something this school has never had to deal with before. From recent information this has happened with you before Sakura-chan, and you well you're different Uchiha. I have been give some advice from a very esteemed psychologist Ebisu-"

"Tsunade-sama there is nothing that hentai pedophile can do to help anyone," I was still angry and my voice was like ice, Ebisu had yet to contact the police but it was only a matter of time. I walked out of the room to my next class, the issue didn't resurface until April, after my history teacher mysteriously disappeared.

Everyone was talking about it, where had Kurenai-sensei disappeared to, the cops had been called but there had been no luck. But my mind was on other things. Itachi had apparently been accepted into some ritzy art school and I was currently trying to steal his sketchbook, and figure out how I had never noticed him drawing in it before. I swear he's some kind of super hero, or science experiment, or ninja, or something cause no way in hell _can a person be that fast_.

"Aw come on Itachi, what are you shy or something, show me the book."

It was lunch and we were both in the balcony as usual, it was raining. I had given up trying to steal it, I've been through that part already. He shook his head and continued eating, I stalked off to a corner for the rest of the hour, pretending to sulk.

History class was a mess, people were wondering what we would do with out a teacher. Naruto seemed to be the only person besides myself that didn't care but only because he was talking about ramen.

A person walked in the room and introduced himself. I had frozen before the first word had even left his lips. I would know that face anywhere no matter how long it had been. The sounds and smells were all coming back to me. The pattering rain from outside only helped to enhance the thoughts. I could feel myself shaking, my breathing jerked harshly through my lungs. He was going through role now. Why was this person here?

My thoughts traveled a mile a minute. The next breaking through before the previous ended. I felt his eyes narrow in on me as he called my name. I knew he would remember me, I was near impossible to forget with my features. I could feel a glare deeply hidden but still there. I was close to hyperventilating by now and my shivering could be seen with ease. His glare was nothing compared with what I knew could happen to me. I had faced worse looks in the past months from others, but that wouldn't help now.

He continued on with roll but I could feel myself in the corner of his vision. I heard thunder rumble it sounded far away but the sound was enough to send me back even farther. There was a rushing sound in my ears, a flash of lightening brought me to the present gasping for air. I could feel the whole classes gaze on me, I was still shaking like mad thunder rumbled again and I forced myself not to whimper.

The looks became more intense, I couldn't stand it any more. I had to get out of there... and so I ran, ignoring the 'teachers' call, the shocked whispers. I just focused on moving my legs to move as fast as I could. I had no where to go the school was locked up during classes to prevent people from skipping. I was stuck in the building until school ended, or at least that class. I wasn't thinking straight, not that I could.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

How long has it been since I interrupted? Anyway I just wanted to point some things out. You will find out what happened just now, later. Itachi has become my friend at this point, though he doesn't admit it. You must remember that I did skip from February to April. Also when a person panics like I did above they usually find a place that's familiar, as a comfort. I just thought I'd explain that now so you wouldn't get all confused and loony on me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was dark. Where was I? Why couldn't I see? My memory came back in a rush. What had happened afer I left the classroom? I must have passed out. I was shaking again, from my memories and the rolling thunder I could indistinctly hear. I was surrounded by mats, a sliver of light was in front of me, filtering through the bottom of a door. I knew where I was... the closet on the balcony.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Interrupting once again so you don't get any wrong ideas. It's the balcony that's familiar not the closet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Opening the door my senses were flooded with sound and smell. People were cheering, and I could smell popcorn. Walking from my haven I looked over the edge of the railing. The wrestling mats were out, and the bleachers were filled. I vaguely remembered the match against Suna that people had been talking about. It looked as if the match was just about to start. I heard the thunder grumbling outside, and that made my decision to stay in the gym, I was too shaken to want to even try going outside.

I have never understood the theory behind wrestling until this night, in my opinion it's basically a show of who's gayer. I mean what guy would willingly roll around on a mat, in tights, with a member of the same gender. Ha that rhymed. The match ended around eight and I was about to leave the gym when I heard a familiar voice yell my name, again it called, "Sakura, I heard you took a _trip_ a while ago."

"Kankuro," I yelled running towards him, "Yep I took my third trip I came back in February, lucky I was stuck with a friend this time. So how are you and Gaara?"

Kankuro's face suddenly became sad, "I've been fine but you know Gaara, he's gone a bit overboard. He got busted last month for having meth or something, and is in this program. I though you and me had cleared him you know, and then _that's _coming up. You coming this year?"

I nodded before asking if Gaara could have visitors.

"No, they say he's gotten pretty violent lately. They don't really trust him around people anymore."

"Well I got to go I'll see you soon, maybe I'll bring my crazy ward friend, if I can drag him away from his loving solitude."

I could hear his laughter rebounding across the crowd as I walked away, my fears had melted with the match, but I could still feel myself jump. My nerves were shot by the time I got home. The lights were off, and my hand shook as I attempted to force the key into its hole. I dropped them as the door came swinging open. I saw a figure, a figure that definitely wasn't my mother. My memories of my new teacher rushed back and I screamed, launching my fist at the persons face. I heard a grunt and the lights flashed on.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" My mom kept screaming. I looked down to where the man had fallen, and I saw my mom's boyfriend in all his orange haired glory. I was suddenly laughing, come on think, lights off, door locked.

"WAY TO GO MOM!!"

"S-sakura you've got it all wrong."

Oh to see her blushing like a schoolgirl, it set me off again, "Alright mom, but you kids behave yourselves now," I said shaking my finger at her, "and I'm sorry I punched you Pein-san." I yelled walking up to my room. I was still unsure on weather or not he was a stalker, I couldn't help it the guy was kind of creepy.

In my room the rushing feeling came back, no matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened in history. There wasn't anything I could do about him being at school, and he was filling in for the only history teacher at the school. There was nothing I could do, I was trapped and, for the first time in a long while, utterly terrified.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**I don't know Pein's personality so I'm really gonna have a ball whenever he shows up. He's gonna be really cheerful just to warn you. He also doesn't have all the piercings just some. I felt like having Pein in my fic just cause he's so... well i really don't know why. Also i mean no offence to any wrestlers  
**


	12. I'll be fine, right?

**wow 40 reviews for eleven chapters you guys rock. demonic neon orange prairie dogs for all. have fun with them their favorite food is mentioned in this chapter. **

Chapter twelve

The next day at school I was unusually quiet, all my focus was on not shaking like a crack addicted squirrel. I avoided everyone, with him here I couldn't be around anyone it was to dangerous. I was jumpy, paranoid, and acting like aforementioned addicted rodent. I barely made it to lunch with out spazing. I was to tired to care as I zombie walked to the balcony. Itachi was sitting on the rolled up wrestling mats, drawing. I, however, instead of trying to get the book, collapsed on the folded mats used for the cheerleaders and fell asleep.

"Haruno-san, wake up," a voice was calling to me, bringing me out of the world of Sasuke and Ino being eaten by demonic neon orange prairie dogs. I snapped to attention when I recalled the owner of the voice. I forced myself to act normal as he began to speak again.

"Haruno-san now that your awake we must talk of your _absence_ from my class yesterday, you must understand that you can't just run out like that. People were worried, and if you hadn't turned up at the match last night we would have been forced to call your mother," he paused before continuing, "You wouldn't want to _worry_ her now would you."

I tensed at his words, a threat, it was so obvious. I could see Itachi from the corner of my eye, he was still intent on his work, he was too smart sometimes, he would probably notice anything weird. I was glad he wasn't paying attention.

"No we wouldn't. I'm sorry I don't know what happened," I had to keep the 'this is a normal conversation,' facade.

"Very well I _expect_ to see you in class at once when this period is over," he said walking away.

My muscles didn't loosen until I heard the gym door open below, I had to stop myself from going hysterical, the act proved pointless.

"He threatened you," there was no concern in his voice, it was a simple statement, spoken almost vaguely as if commenting on the weather.

"It's my problem, I'll deal with it. It doesn't concern you."

He normally wouldn't have responded but I had walked right into this one.

"Hypocrite," the word physically hit me, if I had been standing I would have fallen, his voice was dark but there was nothing behind it, no anger, or anything else, just blank.

"That was different, so don't even bring it up. That was my decision to help and only the only thing hurt was your bruised ego at failing. And you're still excluding human morals. This is different and doesn't concern you."

He reverted back to his norm by not responding, and shrugging his shoulders. He was mad, I knew he was, being around him was a learning experience, since he was such a blank person I had to learn body language. I even bought a book on it, but Itachi-nese was more complex compared to the average person. Damn apathy.

"Just listen, this is bigger and more dangerous then Gai-sensei and Rock Lee's eyebrows on a good day, if that ever happens. So I just don't want anyone, including a certain _suicidal_ friend of mine, involved in something that could get more then just me _killed_," I was crouched down in front of him now my head even with his knees.

A completely unrelated idea popped into my head then, "Besides it's not like he's going to get a chance to carry out his threat. Want to know why." He humored me by raising an eyebrow, how did he do that?

Instead of responding I swiped his sketch book shouting victory as I jumped the balcony railing and ran down the bleachers.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Truthfully I was surprised he didn't catch me. I mean the guy was like track star material but of course me being smart, humble aren't I, I entered no mans land. Literally. The girls bathroom, I seemed to forget the girls bathroom was on the second floor so I couldn't climb out the window as I had planned, and I had a feeling Itachi was waiting outside the door. When the door swung open I was about to yell, thinking it was him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Tsunade came barreling in I was shocked, had Uchiha really sunk that low. What was so important about the slightly ruffled book that I _still_ hadn't gotten to see. All she said was to follow her, so I did, a bit nervous the woman was almost never this serious, or sober. Itachi suddenly appeared beside me, hand held out expectantly.

The second bell rang and the halls emptied, reluctantly I handed over the stolen item, and complained that I hadn't even seen it yet. He didn't respond and headed off to class.

I was fuming the rest of the way to the office. There was no way I was getting that back, damn smart idiots.

"Sakura-chan I'd like to talk about your disappearing act yesterday. What caused you to run from the room like that?"

I couldn't tell her the truth, but, for once, I didn't really know what to say. So I just kind of stuttered my way through it, saying things like, I don't know what came over me, and that I just had the compulsive feeling of going for a run. She didn't appear to believe me, but I was glad she didn't push the issue. I was running out of stupid excuses.

Instead I got a three day suspension for skipping class for the third time in a week. Once from playing cards and loosing track of time again, another from Tenten dragging me away for something, and of course yesterday. Splendid, I now had to worry about my mom killing me.

When does summer break start this year I could use a vacation. The bright side was that I wouldn't have to go to the rest of my classes that day, bad news I probably now had a very dangerous, known to very few, killer suspicious of me. Seriously, summer break was when?

I went home at three, I was planning on telling my mom in the morning, preferably on her lunch break, or not at all if I could pull it off. My mother ended up getting a call from the school, isn't that nice.

During the entire three days I barely slept. My nerves were a mess, I was so worried about being kidnaped, or killed, or something, and all because that man most likely thinks I ratted him out to Tsunade. Or at least given hints since he hasn't been arrested yet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So yeah I was scared, who wouldn't be. Come on, the guy was probably going to kill me because I '_knew too much'. _Now that is horribly cliche from a bad spy movie or something. Wow, it's kinda sad that my life always seems to end up like a bad movie full of stereotypes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When I was back at school I was so tired it was ridiculous, but I could feel rising tension, or action, or whatever _was_ going on. I also found at lunch that I can play poker in my sleep, and win. Unfortunately, despite my 'nap' I was still exhausted, come on three days, little sleep who wouldn't be.

The world seemed to hate me that day, a lot, because we were watching a war movie, and who doesn't fall asleep during one of those things. Some guys killing each other gets boring after a while. I fought my best with paranoid thoughts trying to stay awake, which seemed to work for a while.

Yet I still never remember falling asleep. I recall a vague shuffling, probably the class leaving. Meaning I was then, alone, in a room, with a crazy guy that was probably out for my blood.

I'll be fine right?


	13. Like A Cold Knife

_**IMPORTANT :**_

**Okay I figure I'll point this out now before I forget. Though Itachi is non-emotional, the story is in Sakura's POV so there will be points when I add in like when he's angry or sulking or something like that. I can't have him just completely non-emotional, but I'm just making clear that any emotion he expresses is usually only seen by Sakura.**

Chapter thirteen

Okay so I was wrong. Falling asleep is a bad thing, bad like your dog pissing on the carpet when he's supposed to go outside. But waking up is even worse. Especially if you have no clue as to where you are.

When I did wake up I could smell oil and dirt, I couldn't move, and I couldn't see, it was so dark. The walls were thin and I could hear a raging wind slamming into the building. From what I could tell I was alone.

'Don't panic,' I told myself, 'just breathe. In, out. In, out.'

It wasn't working I couldn't keep the panic out of my mind. It kept sliding into me like a cold knife. I kept trying to move but I was trapped in a rope cocoon, my arms were snared to my sides, completely useless.

My breathing was ragged, my mind was panicking, running through the different scenarios of what could possibly happen to me. I tried to stop myself from crying, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't help myself. I was as good as dead. My last thought before my psyche allowed the peace of unconsciousness was, "Why aren't I dead yet?"

...

...

...

...

Waking up in the same place twice can sometimes be a good thing. If that place is your room, it's a bright sunny day, and there's no gun _pointed_ at _you_.

"Well it seems as if the sneak has finally woke up," a voice said. I growled at him forgetting my current predicament.

"I'm not no sneak," my grammar skills had apparently left me as I ground out my words. The person just laughed in seeming good humor.

"It seems you have forgotten me Sakura."

I hadn't. I knew who he was. He was the pure evil, son of a bitch, bastard that killed my best friend and sister figure. I had never really found out his name, but I didn't need to know. All I needed to know was that I hated him, and that he had killed Temari.

It was his fault Kankuro had to work for ungodly hours. That Gaara had gone back to drugs. That Itachi was still kind of mad at me for not telling him about this whole deal, still thinking I was a hypocrite. If I die, or when I die, Itachi had better see why or I may just have to come back and haunt him.

I was only grateful for one thing. I hadn't told Tsunade anything. Here this guy was thinking that I had sold him out, even after his silent threats on my life after he killed Temari. This guy was insane on paranoid, if the cops never find him he needed serious therapy.

"You know you've kind of shot yourself in the foot here," I started nervously, eyeing the gun, and trying to preserve my life, "Because I didn't tell anyone anything."

He looked a bit shocked for the briefest moment before lightly suggesting shooting me in the foot. I was shaking my head and trying to move back when the gun exploded.

Pain beyond pain. I could feel it. My every movement brought on more. I was on my back now, screaming to the high heavens in broken sobs. I could feel the bullet embedded in my skin just above my ankle. He had missed my foot. But the spot he had hit was probably ten times more painful. I should have chosen my words better.

I felt as if I had been screaming for hours when I finally stopped. The insane bastard was no longer across the room, he was now kneeling next to me. Talking.

He pulled me back into a sitting position. I said nothing, I was too busy trying not to scream out again. I was trying to stop the tears in my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of this man-thing. It was a useless effort, I knew once I started crying I wouldn't stop for who knows how long.

I was so rapped up in my efforts that I barely notice the man beside me. My lack of reaction to what ever he was saying apparently angered him. The next thing I knew he had hit me in the head with his gun. Again I couldn't stop myself from asking why I was still alive. Not that I wasn't grateful, the longer I stayed alive the better my chances were at surviving, being found. But here was this man, whom I know has killed before, keeping me alive. I could help but wonder why.

I woke up feeling like I had fallen from a tree. Smacking my head, among other body parts, on all the branches as I tumbled down. I was almost used to the oil and dirt smell, I could barely even tell by now. How long had I been here. The room was still dark damn, stupid, windowless rooms.

But something was different now. I could hear something, a rushing type sound, like thousands of feet rushing. I didn't know what was happening but there seemed to be a certain charge to the atmosphere now. The door suddenly burst open the evil bastard was standing there. I was so confused. What was going on?

I heard his gun fire. I felt something go through my ropes and into me. I was so disoriented, from the pain in my head and sudden difference, that I became even more confused. What had just happened?

The man ran from the door. My world was going dark. I distantly heard another gun fire off. A man was next to me. Saying I would be fine. That I was safe now. But I couldn't say anything, like I had a mouth full of peanut butter, and then everything when black.


	14. Familiar

**Dedicated to: BlackButterfly-RedRose because you hate me (evil grin)**

**Keep up with the wonderful reviews all**

Chapter fourteen

Waking up was surprisingly difficult. My eyes just didn't want to open, like they were sewn shut or something. Slowly, the light began to grow, everything was unfocused and the light hurt my eyes. Things suddenly became easier, as my eyes fully opened.

Moving, was a different matter all together. All I could really do was twitch and it left me tired. A doctor came in gasping slightly like he had been running. I was trying to find out why: one it was so hard to sit up, and two why it hurt my chest to do so.

The doctor rushed over when he saw me trying to get up saying, "You shouldn't be moving yet Haruno-san. You just woke up from a coma don't strain yourself."

I froze, "Coma," my voice questioned, hoarsely, "What? When? How long? Where's my mom? How much school did I miss? Where's Itachi, get that bastard in here he's got to catch me up in Calculus."

The doctor finally calmed me down to say I had only been out for nine days, my mother was at work and would be called immediately, he didn't know who Itachi was so he couldn't tell me. I grumbled at him to get me a phone so I could call and verbally murder the boy.

While I was waiting for him to get here the doctor had told me what happened. The police had found me by chance. I had been shot twice, once in the leg and once in the right side of my chest. That one would have killed me if the bullet hadn't hit a rib after going through the rope. They had to wire my rib back in place, and I wasn't supposed to walk due to the damage the first bullet had caused me. I had also been so dehydrated that the doctors thought I would die. He gave some of the final details, checked some of the machines, and then left.

I was deliberately trying to ignore the IV needle in my arm when Itachi finally walked in. He didn't have what I had asked him to bring.

"What, so you just come to visit, I asked you to bring my Math book. What you think I called you for? It's not like I wanted to see you?"

"The nurse said you needed rest," he said this like I was an idiot or something, probably from my lame attempt at a joke. How he managed to keep a monotone is lost on me. Yes I had wanted to see him... so he could catch me up in Calculus.

"Bah, I've been 'resting' for nine days, if I get any more I may just become catatonic." There was a long moment of silence before I noticed something and just had to speak out, "Why does the room smell like an old person?"

I could almost swear Itachi was trying not to react, or maybe he was constipated. A voice rang from behind the curtain separating the room, "You listen here missy," the voice said. Seconds later the curtain was pulled aside revealing a 'seasoned' female citizen who had gasped when she saw me, "Oh you're that little whipper-snapper who cut me off months ago. I recognize your hair. "

My jaw dropped but the woman didn't stop there, "And now you are in the hospital, it's your bad karma for not respecting your elders. I'll bet it was his fault you're here isn't it? Girls these days, always falling for the bad boy, he looks like such a rotten child..."

Rage fueled my next movements as I stood up glaring at the old bat. I was lucky the IV was hooked up on that side of the bed or it would have been ripped out.

"Listen up you old hag," my voice was low and dangerous, " don't you _ever_ insult my friends. Especially about something you know nothing of." I could feel myself shaking, only my pride was keeping me from falling to my knees. The woman left looking more then a little frightened, and that is when I finally fell. I sat there for some time before crawling back to my bed, Itachi didn't even try to help. It wasn't in his nature, and even if it was he knew I wouldn't accept.

"Why do you feel the need to defend me?"

It was the first question he had ever asked out of what seemed to be, general curiosity. I just scoffed at him, and gave him an annoyed look from my spot on the bed, "Because you never defend yourself. You sit there and act like it doesn't bother you over the fact that every one just seems to assume you're a horrible person."

His shrug meant that it didn't bother him, "It's true."

Now I knew Itachi fairly well, in my opinion, and in my experience around him he always seemed to give off an air of not being anything _less _then perfect. I knew he wasn't, with the way his family appeared to have a deep dislike of him, the fact that he had been to juve, he was as untrusting as hell, and completely secretive.

So yeah he wasn't perfect, but he didn't seem to grasp the fact that he wasn't the only one in the world who wasn't. There wasn't anything I could say to change his opinion though, and I was kind of wary since last time one of our conversations drifted into this area I had ended up with a black eye.

Sighing I just said, "Think what you will. I don't know what you think of yourself to believe that, but I don't think you could be as bad as you seem to think you are, no one ever is."

Something was bothering me though. Itachi had done something like this before in different conversations, like when he had just come back from the happy house, after Sasuke called us headcases. I had just figured out what he had been subtly trying to do.

"Oh and please stop trying to get me to hate you Uchiha. Get over it and just accept that you can't get rid of me that easy, no matter how bad you make yourself look."

I could tell he was raging that his plan had been discovered, he knew that since I had discovered it any attempts to be a jackass would be ignored. I was smirking at my victory when another thought came into my mind.

I was positive he was trying to protect me from something, himself maybe, with Sasuke's frequent verbal wondering on why I wasn't yet dead it was possible. Sure he could be violent when provoked. But I knew the one topic that seemed to do so, we both avoided it, on his part at least. He already knew the details of mine, but I still wonder what his past could have been to make him the way he is. It couldn't have been that bad.

Could it.

My musings were cut off by my mother entering the room she looked around and spotted Itachi, "So is this that Sasuke boy you told me about so long ago?"

Despite the slight pain in my ribs, gotta love pain killers, I was laughing like an insane idiot. It had taken her just five seconds to give Itachi the ultimate insult. It really took me some time before I could stop laughing, "No mother this is Itachi. Sasuke was being an evil little squirrel, bird raper, thing and broke up with me forever ago. This is my friend, calculus tutor, and Sasuke's brother, I think," my mother's questioning look made me explain what I was already going to say, "well you see he's just to smart to be related to Sasuke, or anyone that I've met from his family for that matter."

My mom glared at me at the clear dislike in my voice. I wasn't supposed to insult other people's family in front of them, or at all. If Itachi wasn't himself I knew he'd be laughing his ass off right now, almost any insult to his family was okay with him. Deciding something, he got up and left giving his normal polite departure thing that kind of freaked me out.

"Well he's nice. Very polite. That's a bit unexpected."

"He's always like that mother," I said in a joking demeaning tone, "Completely polite while in a room with more than one person. Alone however, utterly different."

There must have been an odd look on my face because my moms response was awkward, said in a furious whisper, and I had to stop her from having an aneurism.

"Mother that's disgusting in too many ways. One: I'm not dating anyone, especially not him. Two: That's just wrong. Six: and though I admit he is a fair amount of hot, he is _just_ my friend."

I talked with my mom some more before she had to get back to work. I spent the next five days doing nothing, the doctors wouldn't let me. They wanted to keep me longer, but I just told them to let me out now, or I'd visit the second floor and just play the piano out of boredom. It worked and the next day I was sitting in the atrium of the hospital waiting for my mom.

Ha atrium, hospital humor.

She was late, so late that I was beginning to wonder if we were related to Kakashi-sensei. Something was bothering me though. Across the room sat some guy who was reading, nothing new there, in the some person sitting department, but he looked really familiar. When curiosity finally got the best of me, I struggled with my crutches and slowly made my way across the room. My muscles were still weak from lack of use, fourteen days with minimal to no use, several days tied up, use your brain now.

"Umm, hi, yeah well sorry for interrupting but you look _really_ familiar," I said when I finally reached him. When he looked up the feeling of having met him before increased.

"I don't think we have. I think I would remember such an 'interesting' person," his voice was full of laughter, I knew he was referring to my hair, but for once I found it funny. At least he hadn't asked if it was natural like everyone, bar Itachi, had. I chuckled a bit as he held out his hand in greeting, "Uchiha Shisui. Nice to meet you."

I froze. No wonder he looked familiar. He looked a lot like Itachi and Sasuke.

Creepy.


	15. Shisui

**Thirty-three chapters total and everything is typed.**

**And I thank all my reviewers you made me cry with joy, so I'm updating a day early.**

**To Leilani22, you should read Lady Hanaka's A Ripple in the Pond and the sequels they're what converted me to ItaxSaku-ism. She's my writting idol and her works are like **_**big whoa**_** compared to mine.**

Chapter Fifteen

He was looking at me oddly for a few minutes before asking if I was alright.

"Yeah just a bit shell shocked at finally getting my answer, and feeling slightly stupid for not seeing the resemblance before."

He laughed at my tone, he was definitely more cheerful then most Uchiha's I had met. His tone was still cheerful at his next sentence, "So who's stalker are you?"

I stared at him before saying, slightly angry, that I wasn't a stalker, "I'm, though he won't admit it, a friend of Itachi's."

His expression faltered for a moment, before taking on a look I had seen before for Tsunade's friend Jiraiya, "You' re not his girlfriend are you?"

My head dropped, "Why do people ask that? Are they to stupid to notice the word _friend_? Wait did you say stalker earlier," he nodded, "that's an interesting piece of information. Hmm, blackmail, that may just work," I was talking more to myself now, "no he probably knows I won't go through with it. Damn smart people."

In the middle of my rant I felt a tap on my shoulder, "I believe it would be polite to give your name... and not talk of blackmailing my favorite cousin."

I stared blankly before laughing nervously and introducing myself.

"So Sakura-chan what are you in for, broken foot, or did the men in white coats come to get you." I sat down in the chair next to him before replying.

"Actually this is one out of three times that I wasn't here for the white coats. I was in a coma for nine days."

I said the first part with a smile, the second part made me curl up into a ball.

"Breaking your foot put you in a coma?"

I was suddenly angry that I had even come over here, I hate it when people insult my strength, even if he didn't mean it that way.

"No. I got shot," I wasn't bragging or anything, the statement came out bland and I curled up more into my ball.

He turned sharply towards me, "What!? Who, no what happened? ."

His questions became far to concerned for someone I had just met he had an odd look on his face. Almost as if remembering something, connecting facts, about what I had no clue. He finally stop and looked at me expectantly, a look that said you have to tell me. Now.

"Some guy who killed my friend a couple years ago thought I ratted him out, spent four, maybe five days in a warehouse, got shot twice, nine days in a coma, five extra in here," on a cheerier note I added, "They're only letting me out now because I threatened to play the piano in the mental ward."

He started laughing before and abrupt stop, "Wait twice? And what are you really bad at the piano?"

I nodded, "the one in the rib caused the coma combined with general shock. I probably should be dead since I was so dehydrated. And yes piano. Its not because I'm bad. It's more like playing _Jaws_ when there's a guy in the room who thinks he's a shark. Also right after I left, I came to see Itachi I played_ Pop Goes the Weasel_. I got an awesome twitch reaction."

Shisui laughed again, "Wait why was Itachi there?"

I noticed he seemed to laugh and then think, "What? You don't know, I thought you said he was your favorite cousin."

He then went into a vague description on how their fathers had a disagreement over a company. How his family had moved, so they didn't hear from each other often. He was lying about something or he wasn't telling the whole truth. He was too fidgety.

"Alright," there was a slight note of suspicion in my voice, " just don't freak out on me if I can't give great detail I was kind of freaked out myself."

So I explained, I started with the whole him being my tutor thing so he could understand everything, I finished by saying, "I tried cheering him up, people have told me I'm good at things like that. Most of the time it's like he's not even there, just gone, like a puppet. He talks less then usual those days," Shisui had his head in his hands shaking it back an forth, like he couldn't believe it.

But I wasn't done, "He also gets this look sometimes, like this one time Sasuke said he was surprised Itachi hadn't killed me, or something like that. I can't really describe it, the best I could probably say is that he looks hopeless or guilty."

Shisui kept his head where it was he was talking now, saying that it was his fault.

"Umm Shisui-san..."

"You have to help me. I've got to talk to him, it's really important," at my confused look he added, "I can't really just walk up to the house, his father really hates mine."

It was another lie, but I agreed anyway but asked if the meeting could be put off until I was back on my real feet. He reluctantly agreed. I saw my mom's car pulling in the pick up area. Just after he finished telling me an idea he had so he could talk with Itachi.

"Yay mother hath arrived, and only an hour and a half late," I got up to walk, er crutch, myself away but I was cut off.

"I think he 'likes' you."

I knew who he was talking about. I hobbled around him saying, "Right and Sasuke's _not_ an ass."

"Touché. But I'm serious. Itachi has never tolerated any girl before, ever."

"Probably because we both have criminal histories, he's been to juve, and I was a gang member. Bam it's like insta.-connection."

He cringed when I said juve. but laughed at my second sentence, "you tell yourself that. But I know I'm right."

"You tell yourself that Shisui-san."

I was almost at the doors when he called out again, I turned to look as he ran up to me.

"Here, my number when you get back on your feet, and please don't tell Itachi."

I asked why. He gave me a strange look before replying:

"I want it to be a surprise."


	16. Long Night

**I'm updating now to keep with my schedule I'll updated again sunday and every other day after. I'm facing the music, school hasn't been going too hot since I started writting this. Opps.**

Chapter sixteen

I went back to school immediately. I really couldn't miss anymore this year. My first week back I spent in near agony. Not from my injuries, but from my muscles building up again. After that the soreness started to disappear and I was almost back to normal. The exception of any long distance activities.

I was off my crutches in three weeks, I had called up Shisui and we had decided to go forward with our plan on May first. I just don't understand why I had to bring Itachi to the meeting point so late. I could hear the words in my head.

_Mayday, Mayday! Captain we're going down._

I knew Shisui had lied, so I knew something big was going to happen tonight.

"Okay Shisui this is a bit ridiculous. Nine o'clock fine, I'm okay with that. But an hour before midnight," I was talking to myself as I picked the lock to Itachi's window.

Odd how they had no security, odd how it was now eleven o'clock at night, odd was not being able to use the door, and it was just plain creepy that Shisui knew about my lock picking skills.

I walked over to the bed, Itachi was out cold. I briefly wondered how mad he would be when I woke him up. I choked back a sob and turned my flashlight on right in his face.

He twitched.

I poked him in the ribs a few times before I got the feeling of being tackled by a linebacker. I was pinned under him he held down my arms, to keep the possible enemy from hitting him.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow," my breath had been knocked out of me and I was wheezing, "Anyways kind of awkward, but a friend of yours, who is an acquaintance of mine wishes to speak with you... uh tonight. I know it's kind of late but I have been told it is very important that he meets with you. Oh and I'm also to bring you in anyway possible. Though my current predicament was not foreseen."

He was giving me that look, the completely apathetic one with a hint of you're kidding right. He got up and I heard faint footsteps crossing the room, the light flickered on seconds later.

I was definitely right about that look.

I chuckled nervously, before saying, like I usually do, the first thing that popped into my mind, "Nice abs!" It was his fault he didn't have a shirt on.

He looked like he wanted to turn and wack his head on the wall...repeatedly. I know that feeling.

"Okay back to being serious. So you're coming right, cause I have a feeling trying to force you would end not well on my part."

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yay interrupting again. So the plan was going. Though I didn't really care at the time I'll say now, a half asleep Itachi is hot, he also is more likely to agree if you tell him you're not going to leave until he comes with you. That was how I got him to come. He's too polite to throw anyone out.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

Twenty minutes later we were at the meeting place, or heaven as Naruto would call it. Yep, ramen stand. Though they had recently upgraded to restaurant.

"Don't look at me that way Uchiha this wasn't my idea I just agreed to help," I said as we walked in.

He wavered after looking around, before turning to look at me his glare was full of suspicion. I push him over to Shisui saying, "I met him in the hospital if you must know," when we reached the table I forced him to sit two words. Not easy.

"Alright you two have fun talking things out like big boys, and no bloodshed, its bad for the restaurant... and me."

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan."

I turned to Shisui, "I'm saying you're a very bad liar. I have no clue what's going on but judging Itachi's more abnormal then usual behavior, and the fact you lied to me. Well it's probably not good. So I'll be over there ignoring both of you while you speak of something you obviously don't want people to know of."

I think the overly suggestive wink was a bit much, but Shisui's reaction was priceless. Until it turned to a death glare. Two Uchiha death glares, yikes.

I waved nervously and sped to the front counter and asked if they had any coffee. They did, but it wasn't warm. I told them to put it in a glass of ice and add sugar and cream. I was only staying because Shisui had asked.

The drink was refreshing on the unusually warm night. Despite the caffeine, and trying to occupy myself with my straw I still fell asleep. I was woken up to the sound of the Mexican hat dance. I didn't even look at the id before answering.

" Official house of idiots how may I help you," this was my normal greeting. I could feel the strange looks from across the room, but both the Uchiha's were disregarded as a voice yelled, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

I was so shocked at the loud voice that I threw my phone, it landed partially across the room. My mom was yelling so loud that I could hear her voice from where I was sitting. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

I let her finish her ranting before speaking, I knew she was worried especially since after I had returned home from the hospital.

"Mom I'm fine. I left you a note on the counter. I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep. I'll be back soon."

She was silent before asking if I was alright again. I gave the affirmative and told her to go back to sleep. She reluctantly agreed and hung up. I slumped back into my seat, suddenly more exhausted then when I had gone to sleep. I looked at my watch, it read one thirty. Tomorrow, or today, was going to be hell, especially with school.

Why so late? Why a school night? And why was a restaurant open so late?

I sat there for fifteen more minutes playing Tetris on my phone. I was so into the game that I messed up when a voice suddenly yelled right into my ear.

A sudden surge of self-discipline overwhelmed me and I was actually able to stop myself from beating Shisui senseless.

"You're done? Can I go home now? I'm really tired."

"Don't you want to know why I lied and such?"

My interest was sparked, and I _did_ want to know why I had to be part of this. But I could also tell I would find out something even bigger. Before I could answer Shisui dragged me over to where he and Itachi had been sitting for the last hours. He pushed me into the empty space and sat down across from me.

I shot him a glare. He grinned and said, "Sorry but this has to be done before Itachi finds a loophole in my reasoning."

I raised both my eyebrows in amusement.

Shisui's voice lowered to a whisper, "Alright listen you can't tell anyone this. This meeting or anything said tonight."

When he paused I asked why, being clueless as to what I was about to be told.

His next words were so quiet that I had to lean forward to catch them.

"Because we're technically violating the restraining order against Itachi."


	17. Smoke and Mirrors

**Here ya go.**

Chapter seventeen 

I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head. My eyes flickered to Itachi, sitting impassive as always. Pointedly ignoring us, he seemed tense, agitated.

"Um, Shisui-san should you really be telling me this it's probably none of my business."

Shisui mumbled something about Itachi always being right, apparently Itachi agreed with me, before speaking to me again, "But you deserve to know Sakura-chan, some of this sort of involves you since you're his friend."

Since I really didn't know a lot on what we were going to talk about I just sat there and listened as he explained.

He first confirmed that I had met Itachi's father.

My response was a nod and, "Guy with a bird up his ass."

"That's about it," Shisui said before continuing.

He explained how the man had always been like that. He was a control freak. Explaining how he wanted his eldest to go into the family business not expecting any argument. He got an argument, but still expected Itachi to go into the family biz. He said that their parents did hate each other, but that was his and Itachi's fault.

"You see, oddly enough, we were inseparable as kids. So we were always around each other. But that's not why they hate each other. Neither of us really remember what happened, but for some reason Itachi got really mad," Shisui voice had become hoarse and it was hard to understand his whispering, "and he nearly killed me."

I reeled backward so fast in shock that I hit my backrest fairly hard. I really shouldn't believe it, and for a short time I didn't. Until I put the pieces together. It made some sense, and it explained Sasuke's 'jokes' and some other incidents. I slowly calmed down. I was still shaking but it was more out of nerves then anything. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear anything else.

Shisui continued when I calmed down, "I spent almost three years in a coma. Itachi three years in juve. It would have been longer if his anger hadn't been taken into account, or our family's... er...influence. So ergo, the restraining order, to keep him away from me. He was later let off for good behavior and was forced to take anger management.

And then you met him at school, and then me at the hospital when I was getting out of therapy that I still don't understand. So when I heard about you being Itachi's, though he won't admit it, friend I was happy. Until I heard coma and I kind of jumped to conclusions."

I must have looked stunned, or like I was going to run or something because Shisui gave me a worried look, like he knew what was going on in my mind.

He thought I was going to deny knowing them. That I would run away and ignore any possible meeting in the near or distant future. He thought I would hate them, call them crazy.

But I didn't, and I wouldn't.

I shook my head answering negatively to the thoughts I could seen plainly written across his face. He slumped over thinking he was right about me hating them. I laughed a bit, "Well it certainly explains why people seem to get bad vibes from him."

Shisui looked up, a little bit hopeful, but more confused.

"People see what society wants them to see, they stereotype at first sight and don't really give second chances."

Shisui looked at me like I had grown a second head, "You mean you're not worried. You don't care that your friend nearly killed someone. You're not fearing for your life if he loses it. You're too trusting I shouldn't have said anything, your so young I've probably traumatized you."

"I'm not too trusting. I just know how to tell worth while people from the idiots. I've seen people in their true environment. I was part of a gang. Friends with what you would classify as, 'the very worst.' You walk down their turf and see, drug addicts, prostitutes, overly violent gang members. I walk down it and see some of the best people you could ever meet. There's no boundary between child and adult, your past doesn't matter you're just trying to live until tomorrow.

The people you meet living on the streets don't judge you, they can't afford to because their in the same position as yourself. The people walking by are ignorant of the truth, the people who yell, 'get a job' don't know how hard it is to survive like that. So no I'm not worried because as a former gang member and street rat I've seen the very worst. I'm friends with all sorts of people and most aren't the type to take home to mommie."

The was a long silence before Shisui asked, "Did you practice that pretty little piece?"

I said no, but explained that I had given a similar one twice before. I looked at my watch, it now read two forty three, "Can I go home now I'm really tired, or are you planning some sort of human sacrifice to go with tonight's escapade."

Shisui was grinning perversely at me, "Well there is the traditional late night virgin sacrifice."

I put on a face of seriousness, "Yes well, let's just skip that," my evil grin broke through before I could finish, "because I've become quite fond of Itachi."

Shisui's face flashed from shock to gut-busting laughter, I joined instantly. We laughed even harder at Itachi's glare. My wish to go home was forgotten as we continued to joke around. Itachi sat there, giving off a subconscious aura of one surrounded by idiots. But I'm positive I saw his lips twitch once or twice.

I was walking down the side walk with Itachi, we both lived in the same general direction. Shisui would have offered a ride if it wasn't for the restraining order, and I opted for walking since that's what I had told my mother I was doing.

I was skipping down the street arms held out like a little kid because I felt like it, Itachi was deep in thought. Skipping up to him I stopped, when he didn't I started walking backwards still looking up at him curiously.

"Why so glum chum?"

Against character he justified me with an answer, "Your logic makes no sense."

"'bout what," I could tell he was in a better mood then usual.

"That life."

He was giving that more thought then expected, was he a secret humanitarian? I somehow doubted it, it just wasn't Itachi.

"It's more of an 'experience it for yourself' deal. You know, walk a mile in their shoes. Look beneath the surface, life's a magic trick all smoke and mirrors. People see what they're told to see. That one's got AIDS," I said pointing randomly, "'No more passing the needle'.

That one went out in the middle of the night to help a friend," I said pointing to myself, "'what a good person'. But she also lied to her mother to meet two guys at the same time, 'what a whore.'" I pointed to him, "That one's suicidal and almost killed his best friend, 'I would be the same, such a horrible person.'" I looked at him for a bit, letting what I said sink in.

"See what I mean those are probably the general reactions of over half of earths population. On the streets you're too busy trying to survive. I hate people who just judge randomly. I try not to, but I kind of did that with you at first. It was hard not to with first impressions _and_ the rumors," we were outside his house now. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to try for at least one hour of sleep."

I skipped lightly down the sidewalk after giving a salute. I was singing at the top of my lungs despite the early hour.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Poor Itachi is the virgin sacrifice, it was another scene that wouldn't leave my mind. The last scene was another that wouldn't leave. Hope you like, and keep with the reviews.**


	18. Girl's Night Out

**Enjoy because for some reason I feel special right now.**

Chapter eighteen

You know what I figure I've been telling too much about me and weasel boy, but you didn't hear me call him that. Its kind of hard not to mention him since he a main character too. So I'm going into something different this chapter so say hello to mostly whatever-her-last-name-is Tenten and maybe some others for my 'girls who don't hate me' night out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Summer vacation had finally started. I personally though she took her sweet ass time because of all that had happened this year. On my first day I came home and clocked out on the couch. My mom woke me up later saying that I had been asleep all summer and needed to get ready for school. I smacked her upside the head when I found out she was lying.

Tenten was accomplis to any mayhem I thought of. She was living with a foster family again so she didn't have to work to live. She still had a job though. Most days were spent making up random songs and singing them on street corners. We got a nice chunk of change from it.

"Okay Ten I have an idea," at her groan I glared, "not that kind. Let's have a party night. Though there's only about two other people at school who don't hate us. One's a guy, and we're not sure if he likes anyone, so exclude him and we have ourselves a girls night out."

She liked this idea and agreed. We didn't know any phone numbers so we looked up last names in the phone book. Instead of calling we decided to walk. We live in a small town, and we wanted to freak people out with our singing. We arrived at Hinata's house first, Tenten gaped at the size while I just continued on. I was used to big houses. Damn Uchiha's.

"Nata-chan open up," I yelled banging on the door. A man answered and asked rather rudely what we wanted with his daughter. We assumed this was her father, if not, then she had a fucked up family.

"Hello umm... Hinata's father-san," Tenten snickered at me, "we are here to see Hinata-chan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Intro time again: Huuyga Hinata or Nata-chan. She has the worlds biggest crush on Naruto who is oblivious. She's really shy around her family and Naruto. She's got a mean streak though. She also is the only one of us and Kin with no gang history.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The man looked us over with pale glaring eyes. He saw two girls in ripped up jean shorts and black t-shirts one, mine, with random sayings in silver pen. Hinata came to the door, in her long navy blue haired pearly eyed glory, before the man could speak again.

"Hello Sakura, Tenten," she said softly stepping out on the porch.

"NATA-CHAN HOW ARE YOU," we both yelled tackling her. She blushed lightly before turning introducing us to her father. The man became polite and greeted us before leaving.

"So you free tonight," Tenten asked quickly.

She nodded.

"Good. So you can go out with us for a girls night maybe. 'Cause me and Sock," I winced at my nickname, " have some great ideas and such."

Hinata stare at our puppy looks before laughing. She was really quite mean away from her family and Naruto. When she stopped laughing she agreed but had to ask her father first. We rolled our eyes as she went back inside, she was out less then thirty seconds later.

"Yayness now off to Crazy Kin's house."

The girls stared at me before Hinata said," But she's never been to the crazy home Sock."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

My outburst made the trip to Kin's house silent. Though I did hear a muttering of Sock every once in a while.

Kin's house is the exact opposite of Hinata's. It's small and kind of ragged but her mother is the coolest person in the world. I repeated my door experience at her house.

Kin came out yelling, "What the fuck has my door ever done to you," she stopped when she noticed us.

Hinata talked this time about our night. Kin cheered and walked out of her house with us. Her mom didn't care as long as she came home the next day and didn't get arrested.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kin: she's got really long hair. She also curses a lot. Like the rest of us she likes messing with people. She has two brothers. Dosu and Zaku: a.k.a mummy and he who has hair like Kakashi-sensei. Both are really perverted. Kin also goes to a different school, when she feels like it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The mall was our first stop, why, because I was hungry for tacos.

"Tacos my love, how sorry I am to eat you."

The girls looked at me like I was crazy which, according to my history, is true. I stuck out my tongue and kept eating. Tenten and Kin got into a fight and Nata and I just watched until a voice yelled mine and Hinata's names. On instinct I smacked Naruto over the head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan you're mean. Anyways Hinata-chan wanna go out sometime."

The random statement stunned us into silence, Hinata was tomato red. I agreed for her before she could say anything, "It took you long enough, now go away we have to talk about stuff."

Hinata was hissing evil things at me, yes she liked Naruto, but she was to shy to date him. She kept going as we walked out of the food court. She even threatened to set me up with someone I liked.

"You wouldn't have to 'cause I don't like anyone right now."

"That's cruel Sakura-chan, you don't like me," this was not a feminine voice, but I knew that cheeky tone.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop Shisui-san," but I turn to smile at him. He was grinning like a maniac, and had a pretty lady with him. I had seen him once since May. My friends had turned with me, and were now standing like lightening struck turkeys. Giggling evilly I said, "Shisui's got a pretty lady girlfriend."

Both blushed neon red. For the second time in ten minutes I was threatened to be set up with someone, this time by Shisui.

"Seriously who is this person I supposedly like," in a moment of pure dense-ness I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Anyways, so Sakura-chan can I talk to you... tomorrow it's kind of important," He looked nervous about my response.

"Sure but it really depends on how bad my hangover is."

"I doubt it will be that bad," He was mocking my age.

"So do I, since I rarely drink much, or at all, but it's possible. Especially since I'm gonna be out all night with my friends."

His critical look made me sigh, "Fine I'll keep it to a minimum but this better be important because this is my only real party night before everyone leaves on vacation. Call me tomorrow on my phone, I should be awake by noon."

He was grinning like a child as he walked away, triumphant. My friends waited until he was out of sight before giving me the completely expected Spanish Inquisition. I distracted them with Naruto asking Hinata out.

We still don't know why we're let into our favorite club since it's one of those twenty-one and over such places. Pushing my promise to not have a hangover, I was slurring slightly when I finally came up with an answer to why we were let in.

"It's Nata, that's why we get in. She hypnotizes the bouncer dude with her boobs. It's why they're called 'bouncers'."

Kin and Tenten were both almost gone drunk laughed even though they probably didn't know what I said. Hinata laughed as well, she had only had one but she was a serious light weight and more restrained.

We went our separate ways to dance, I was leaning against a wall letting myself be taken in by all the pretty lights. I must have looked stupid drunk because some random guy came up to me and started talking.

I disregarded him until I felt a hand on my ass. I grabbed him by the wrist and tried to crush it, "Try that again and you'll be using the women's bathroom in the future."

I let him go and he fell to the ground looking afraid he muttered, "crazy bitch," before fleeing. I couldn't resist yelling, "Damn right," before going to dance with my friends.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo00**

**Fun times for Sock and friends review please. Y'all rock.**

**I'm feeling very accent-y right now. Just don't ask me to do, well any, cause I equally suck at them all**


	19. Plans With a Hangover

**Enjoy.**

**I love that word for some reason.**

Chapter Nineteen

I woke up to an annoying ringing in my ear. I noticed it as my ringtone.

" House of idiots how may I help you."

I vaguely heard Shisui say I sounded terrible. I was in Kin's room, three of us were sprawled on the bed. Tenten was on the floor looking like she had been kicked off the bed. My head was pounding.

"Sakura-chan did you here me?"

"Stop yelling. Yeah I heard you ramen place, now, got it."

I left a quick note for my friends so they know I didn't die or something, and left. I was lucky the ramen place was close because my head was spinning and I was starving.

I was waiting for my ramen when Shisui walked in with a sarcastic, "How are you feeling."

I tried wack to him over the head but was too tired. I let my head drop to the table and groaned when it hit. Shisui was laughing at me.

"Okay since you appear to be in some pain, I'll make this quick. Itachi has no car, thinks it pointless in such a small area, and his parents are jerks. So last time we talked I offered to get one of my friends to help him in August. And tadah here you are my friend to help him."

"Question one why me? And two help him with what?"

"You're his friend, and mine so I wasn't lying, and if you don't _offer_ one might get found out for breaking a restraining order. But if you help him move his stuff to, that ritzy art place as you put it, no one can really get in trouble. But you can't tell him. It's a surprise, and I don't like it when he finds out I tricked him."

My food had finally arrived and I made the appearance of being thoughtful over it before saying, "You're plotting something evil Uchiha," I watched him shift guiltily before continuing, "but I guess I agree. Not like I have anything better to do."

He started to cheer but I interrupted, "just one question. How was he going to get there in the first place? I mean before the whole meeting deal."

"I have no idea Sakura-chan," he said faking serious, " But I honestly think he's got some sort of psychic power and that he knew we were all gonna meet up."

"That better not be true or he almost let me get killed for personal gain," I faked anger by breaking my chopsticks in my hand, my headache was forgotten and the food helped.

"There's something weird about you. Not a lot of people can joke about things like that. I can barely talk about my near deaths like that."

There was a long silence where I just stared at him, ramen hanging from my mouth. I couldn't look at him when I said it.

"I don't like people worrying about me. I'm used to bad things happening. So I don't let it bother me."

"You shouldn't repress things like that Sakura-chan, it's not healthy."

"Who are you my psychologist? You're somewhat perverted, I just hope you're not a pedophile like Ebisu."

His voice rose as he screeched out the word pedophile. The other people in the restaurant looked at us, some groups even started whispering. I started laughing as Shisui turned red at drawing so much attention.

"Glad you think it's funny. I now have people thinking I'm some sort of weirdo."

"You are a weirdo Shisui-san, besides it's not like you'll see any of these people again. I gotta go I promised to be home by three."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your mother is very trusting given your past."

I winked, "Nope she knows I was spending time with friends before leaving for New York. Just didn't know what I was doing."

My mother was surprisingly home when I got there, she usually didn't get there until at least four. She was in a daze, Pein was sitting next to her trying to snap her out of it. I pushed him away from her muttering, "amateur."

"Mom there's all you can eat pocky in the kitchen," there was an immediate reaction as she ran me over in her rush to procure her favorite food. I wasn't even half recovered from being trampled when I heard her whining about a lack of pocky. For a mom she can be really immature.

"Sakura where have you been," she was back in normal mom-mode so fast it was frightening.

Was she bipolar too?

"I told you yesterday I would be hanging with Nata-chan. I haven't seen her in forever so we were catching up," I didn't tell her about Kin and Tenten. My mom has issues with them. Besides I wasn't really lying to her, I had been with Hinata.

I brought attention back to her, "So what was with your daze, you're only like that if something bad happens," I looked at her suspiciously, "you're not pregnant are you?"

"SAKURA," my mom was blushing like crazy. Before she could continue Pein broke in, "I asked her to marry me."

I froze, and then broke into evil giggles, "Her daze means yes."

My mom shouted at me again before breaking into an evil grin, "Of course this means you have to wear a dress. Especially as one of my brides maids and I'll be sure to think of something really frilly."

I covered her mouth and told her to stop while she was ahead, and that I had a long time to think of an excuse or something.

Pein was staring at us, probably trying to decide if my mother had agreed or not. Or maybe he was thinking of trying to stop us, he still wasn't used to our weird arguments.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wedding bells are ringing, and Sakura is giving Itachi a ride to 'that ritzy art place.' A.K.A. his college of choice. I have evil plans for when that pops up soon. Also I have just noticed that the wedding song sound a bit like the doom and gloom.**

**Bum, bum, ba-bum, bum, bum bum, bum, bum, ba-dum.**


	20. Sexy Panda Boy

**This is my second favorite chapter my first favorite is chapter 22. But you'll have to wait for that. Enjoy, or I'll send Rock Lee after you.**

Chapter Twenty

For the entire month of July my mother and I go to New York, because there's something big there she has to go to. Even if she's only an advisor person she still has to be there, and I of course am dragged along like an unwilling pet. But today was special. Gaara had finally calmed down enough to take visitors. Perfect timing since it was my last day before departing to The Big Fruit Place.

Of course since his house was on the way to the bus stop, I didn't trust my truck with the drive, I also decided to torment Itachi. He deserved it. I hadn't seen him since school let out, and I woke up too early.

Sasuke was leaving the house as I walked towards the door. He said his brother was asleep. It was seven in the morning, most people were asleep. When I pointed this out, Sasuke shrugged and said it was my funeral as I continued into the house.

Itachi's door was half open. I squeezed in not wanting any possibility of him waking up. This time instead of poking him I jumped him and gave him a noogie.

"WAKE UP ITACHI!!"

My response was to be shoved off his bed. My forehead hit the wall.

"Ouch! Meany Itachi."

He gave a lazy glare at my pouting before turning over. Someone wasn't a morning person. I huffed and went to the other side of the bed.

"Come on I haven't seen you all summer. I'm only gonna be here for forty minutes since I have a different friend to visit. After that I'm gonna be in New York stuck with people who share half a brain cell."

His eyes were open now, and he was giving me a look that clearly said, 'you'll fit right in.'

So I used the widely known fact that all guys think with their stomachs and offered to make him breakfast.

Apparently Itachi isn't a guy.

When I pointed out the facts against him, he pointed out, with _one _word, that he thought with his brain.

"That's not possible. No guy thinks with his brain. Most don't even have one. You're brother is fine proof of that, and you're not normal so you don't count."

"You've contradicted your plans."

It took me a while before I understood what he meant. If he didn't count for being a normal guy then I couldn't tempt him with food. He used the opportunity of me thinking to fall back asleep. I checked the time and it had been perfectly wasted. I jumped him again and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, even if you were evil you wasted my time. Bye-bye."

The bus was ten minutes late. I wish I could have brought Kankuro he's always a fun person, and I _was _visiting_ his _brother. But he was still working ungodly hours. I sat for three hours on two different buses. A very boring ride with nothing to do and surrounded by middle-aged people. When I got on the second bus I was so bored that I randomly talked to people.

The bus driver, an old man with something against young people, told me to shut up or he'd kick me off. Old people don't like me, I wasn't even causing that much trouble. When I got off at the addiction center type place the old man gave me a weird look. I stuck out my tongue before walking up the sidewalk to the doors.

After all the normal checks to see if I wasn't smuggling something in I finally got to see Gaara. Before I walked in my escort told me to act normal.

"You mean not normal."

He sighed and opened the door, "no I mean _normal_."

"But if I act _normal _I won't be me."

Me yelling at Gaara's random appearance muted his response, "Hello sexy panda boy."

The guard covered his laugh rather well and followed me in the room. Gaara wasn't allowed alone with anyone.

"There's a bruise on your forehead."

"Yeah meany Itachi pushed me off his bed this morning."

I could feel two pairs of raised eyebrows at me, though Gaara had none, and the guard shouldn't have been listening. So I explained the situation so the weird looks could stop.

"You haven't changed Sock," the fake tears came with my nickname, "but who knows if that's good or bad."

"So how's life for you Panda-chan."

He told me he couldn't really remember much. His memory had been in a haze of sedatives and bad experiences. The main reason he had been so violent was because he couldn't 'see' his sister, he also couldn't believe Temari's killer was still on the loose.

I gave him a hug and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry me and Kinky Kanky made sure she understood. _But _I've gots some awesome news. Crazy killer man has been... well killed. I was there," I took a small time to give a shorter version of my whole kidnaping scenario.

Truthfully I expected him to be angry, as a 'he almost killed someone else I know,' kind of way. I however did not expect laughter, Gaara never, and I mean never laughs. Well it was more of a chuckle but still, even that's rare.

"A teacher at your school?"

I nodded and agreed with his tone that, yes that man was an idiot. The guard suddenly stood saying I had to go. I had only been there an hour and started complaining. The man only said it was the rules and led me out of the room.

"Bye Panda-chan I'll visit in August if I can."

It was now noon and I was starving, but the place was in the middle of nowhere and my bus didn't come until one. I didn't have time to eat between stops and had to keep rubbing my poor stomach to keep it from growling on a noticeable scale. I think I surprised the restaurant worker with my big appetite, but hey I'm a growing girl. I also hadn't eaten since five thirty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uchiha Males 101:

An Uchiha male will never admit he's wrong and he can be easily distinguished by his high pride, lack of most basic human emotions, and a really high ego. Uchiha's Itachi and Shisui are the exceptions to this.

Shisui has the phenomenal ability to laugh, while Itachi's ego is lower then most Uchiha males and he will apologize, though never verbally. Both, however, have high prides. Though it is unknown what Shisui will lower his pride for, his cousin Uchiha Itachi, has a not well known love of dango, almost similar to my own mothers love of pocky.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So that was how I found myself outside the Uchiha household twice in the same day. Of course this time I had my secret weapon intent on making a certain friend of mine apologize for pushing me into a wall. Even if it was my fault, he could have been nicer.

I found him behind the house, and behind a tree and I snuck around him hiding my last bit of dango behind me. He looked up when my shadow fell on his book. I was leaning over, smiling sweetly at him, my face level with his. He appeared to be thinking along the lines of, 'what do you want now?'

"You know what? I'm willing to give you my last bit of dango," his face gave nothing away as I waved the treat in front of him, "If, and only if you apologize for throwing me into the wall."

His response was a thoughtful look, probably thinking of a way to get the dango with out losing his dignity.

I picked off the first part and popped it in my mouth, "Yummy, only two left now."

His eyes narrowed as I picked off the second part, "One chance left."

I stalled for the final piece, "Sad really. This is some good dango, and you can't even bring yourself to a simple apology," I watched his eyes widen almost imperceptibly as I moved to eat the final piece. "You know what? I'm kind of full right now. I'll just save this for later."

Teasing him was fun, if only to get a small reaction, "hmm, nah you can have it."

He gave me a suspicious look before taking the offered sweet. He really couldn't be bought with food.

"So what's with the book? Trust you to do something intelligent on such a nice day."

His irritated look when I sat down next to him made me laugh.


	21. Gomeril

**My reviewers how you have disappointed me only one review. Then again it has only been one day so I'm not sure if I shouldn't be feeling really stupid. Probably stupid, it's in my nature.**

Chapter Twenty-one

My mother yelled at me waking up the next day. It's summer, and after my year, I deserved to sleep in till at least five in the morning. She was also mad about _another_ broken alarmclock. Though this time, I only had to skip breakfast.

While in the car she actually noticed when I got my laptop out. So I had to listen to her complain about 'the mysterious broken clock,' as I often try to put it. It never works.

This plane ride was more bearable then last December's seeing as there was no small child kicking the back of my chair. Unfortunate since I actually forgot my medicine this time. All else have to say about the flight is; that someone behind me snored like a growling bear, and I have a new obsession with airline peanuts.

New York was the same as ever big, city-like, and dirty (no offence to inhabitants) compared to my small town. My mother was still complaining about the alarm clock when we were in our hotel room.

"We've already spent so much money can't you please just leave _one _intact. Where do you even get that kind of energy from? I usually have to drag you out of bed. Who knows how you manage to get to school. You're almost like that teacher you are always complaining about, the one who's always late."

I was more amused than angry, "This is coming from the one who was _how late_ picking me up from the hospital. Besides I don't read porn in class, or anytime for that matter, like Kakashi . If you wanted someone to cooperate why didn't you switch my ticket with Pein's?"

"Because our flight was full and I don't trust you alone on a plane, especially after what happened in December. Anymore pointless thoughts, if not I'm sure you can manage."

"Just one mother... Do I have to share a room with you and Pein? If so I'll gladly pay for my own."

I had to dodge flying cushions as I made my escape. It must have been that time of the month. Though she didn't have to throw things, I thought my question was well justified.

I walked the hotel for an hour, and you can always trust that if I'm around trouble will follow. It started with tormenting the bellhop with random questions. He was no fun though so I moved on to the guests with a fake survey.

"Excuse me sir or madam," this person was obviously female, "I'm am here to question you on the agreeability of the service you are receiving in this establishment. Question one: are you happy with your current quarters."

"Why yes they are very comfortable and the bed is divine."

"Question two: Why and how is it that you find sleeping on quarters so comfortable."

"I'm sorry I don't understand Miss."

"Well I asked about your quarters and you go on gibbering about your bed, which I am clearly not asking about. Come on lady quarters, circular, shiny, a picture of what's his face on the front."

The door was slammed in my face. This happened several times. I asked different questions at every door, from how are you, to what color's your underwear? They were blue and I was disturbed that the guy had actually told me.

I wandered around the food area for a while before sitting down. I sighed letting my lips flap making a sound like a horse. I wished my friends were here I needed fun.

Even Itachi would be welcomed, because as I had found out yesterday he was very comfortable to sleep on. His book had been very boring to me. It had shocked me to find him asleep as well when I woke up, though it was probably my fault he was so tired. I had woken him up at seven after all.

I saw a familiar figure walk into the lobby, it had been five hours since I had left the room.

"Pein-san how are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan? Did your mother send you to wait?"

"Nope she got mad and threw pillows at me. It's that time of the month."

I watched as his face changed from being somewhat pleasant to a look of pure awkwardness along with the silence. I had done this on purpose just for his reaction.

"Yay a gay baby has been born," my shout had earned me a lot of strange looks, but my thoughts had taken an interesting turn. If awkward silence equals gay baby then I wondered if Sasuke was born in one, and how close the silence has to be to take effect.

I wasn't allowed my own room. So I stayed on the couch like mom told me. To her surprise I listened extensively. No one wants to hear old people sex mom. Duh.

Karin and Tayuya were there as usual, and my mother made my apologize. Fun, fun, fun.

They flinched when I approached, "Listen though I hit you with good reason I'm sorry, of course I don't mean it since you insulted one of my dead best friends. But mother is making me apologize. Warm fuzzies all around now let me go puke."

I almost did, apologizing to them almost made me physically ill. But if I didn't I couldn't go back to the hotel.

Lunch was boring, all the people went together as usual. They talked about this fashion stuff. Even Ino-pig wasn't this bad when she wasn't being evil. The whole conversation was too sugary for me.

"Mom can I please leave I'm about to be sick from all the sugary sweetness. It's not even this bad around Itachi in the way that he barely talks at all."

"Sorry, and that's your fault for having such a quiet friend."

Ooh, she was so evil. Did she go to school for something like this? If her highschool was anything like mine she probably learned it there.

"At least he's worth while. Unlike the 'I'm so pretty' stereotype I'm drowning in right now."

And it was true. More of these women, myself excluded, had dyed hair, very pretty clothes that looked deliberately like they had been worn before. Most probably hadn't done this because every year there is at least three of these women who come in with the stickers still on the pants. Both Pein and myself wore jeans and t-shirts, he was a guy and I didn't care.

"Sakura don't say things like that," my mom muttered at me, "these are very nice people, and we're trying to have a conversation."

My voice rose a bit so I could be heard by all, "Very well mother persist in your confabulation with the gomeril. I'm going back to the hotel."

I did nothing but sleep and stay outside the rest of our stay.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

gomeril : fool like idiot fool

Itachi sometimes likes to use words like that, when he talks, because no one knows what they mean. They tend to be insulting, and are often said to me, Shisui, and when the two talk Sasuke. I've looked some of them up and the one I used is my favorite.


	22. Water Equals Fangirls?

**Warning: Itachi fangirl torment**

**(giggles)**

Chapter Twenty-two

The first thing I did when I got home was find Tenten at her foster parents.

"Ten help me please," I yelled banging on the door.

Her 'mother' answered asking if I was alright.

"No. I was forced to sleep on a couch for the past month. I need Ten to loosen up my back."

My friend appeared saying that most would go to a masseuse or something.

"Yes Ten but I'm not a spoiled little rich girl. Besides I don't trust any one with my back problems except you."

Her 'mother' was giving us odd looks, she didn't know about all the fights we had gotten in with the gang. She didn't even know I had been part of it.

"Sock I throw punches and you won't fight back.

"I get good work dodging and all the movement loosens things up."

The woman was looking at me suspiciously, "Umm, Tenten I uh..."

"Don't worry. Sock isn't part of anything anymore. Even if she was she doesn't like to cause trouble for me or most other people," Tenten explained.

We spent an hour fighting in her backyard, I briefly caught her foster parents watching through a window. I was explaining the predicament Shisui put me in the day after we met at the mall, when her foster mother came offering lemonade.

I spent the next weeks with Tenten and Kin skipping and singing down the streets. Hinata was still on vacation. We ran into Sasuke and Ino once and after he insulted us we walked up to him, slapping his back and punching him arm like we were old friends. Only we left bruises.

I got out of shopping for my moms wedding the day I had to help Itachi. I parked my car down the road from his house wanting to torment him first, my car was really loud and I was sneaking. Hot days like today were ones where people like Ino could dress like a whore and not get insulted, I wasn't dressed like that though. When I finally found Itachi I was dying, I took one look at him and nearly keeled over.

"HOW IN HELL CAN YOU BE WEARING BLACK ON A DAY LIKE THIS, YOU'RE NOT EVEN WEARING SHORTS HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

I barely noticed his cringe at my loud voice, I noticed his glare though.

"Sorry, but I'm starting to question your intelligence. I'm dying it's so hot out. I couldn't even bring myself to wear flip-flops. I walked in the grass to get here."

I had actually left them in my truck, but he didn't know that.

"Why are you here," he sounded impatient, which was rare. I looked at my watch, his 'ride' was late, for once I succeeded in holding back evil laughter, though it didn't last long.

"Because I'm Shisui-san's friend," the information registered immediately, and he looked a bit angry, "I feel loved. Such a good friend you are Uchiha."

My sarcasm snapped him out of his glaring.

I fetched my truck and helped him put his stuff in the back. He had surprisingly little compared to when I saw Hinata's cousin, Neji, leave for college. He had two cars filled. Itachi's stuff however, fit easily in the back of my truck with room to spare.

Five and a half hours without stopping is rarely possible with my antique truck. On days like today though I had to stop every hour for at least ten minutes to cool the engine down.

We left at noon and got there at around six. Moving his stuff took half and hour.

Only because I decided to have some fun when it got too hot.

I was sitting on the edge of my truck watching people walk by, Itachi was just standing there. I had a huge bottle of water in my hand.

"Guys suck in hot weather,"it hadn't cooled off, and I was getting irritated at random things, "a guy can take off his shirt in society, but girls noo, we'll get gaped at by the perverts." I suddenly laughed and leaned down to face Itachi, "Then there's you who's afraid of fan girls, and poor Itachi looks like he's dying."

I pat him over the head and laughed at his glare. I opened my water and started to take a drink, before casually dumping it over his head. Caught off guard, he sputtered, before turning to glare at me. But I wasn't paying attention, someone had noticed my action, and that someone was of the feminine species. Her expression upon seeing my soaked friend happened so fast that I started laughing.

I fell into my truck bed smacking my head, ignoring the stars I was seeing I tried for several minutes to stop laughing. When I finally stopped I almost started laughing again when I saw the small group of girls around him. His face was blank but there was a certain angry aura about him. I laughed again wrapping my arms around his neck resting my chin on his shoulder. The girls glared.

"They seem to like you," I felt rather then heard his growl. I continued, "Don't be mad at me, it's not my fault they apparently think you're hot. They probably think you've got the tall, dark, and handsome thing going on. Compared to me I can see the tall part, handsome. Well if I'm truthful I can sort of see that, I guess. You really work the dark though. Black hair, black eyes, black clothes," I laughed some, "black heart."

He growled again, but I was the only one who could hear it.

"Fine Itachi, ruin my fun," I said letting him go. I jumped onto the ground and stood in front of him giving a feral look Tenten had showed me. The group shrunk back some before glaring at me.

"Listen up girlies my friend isn't interested, and though it was funny at first you're giving me the creeps so get out here," my tone left no arguments, but three stayed.

"I don't think it's _your_ choice whether we leave or not," their leader said.

"You're right it's not," my tone was sweet, "but Itachi doesn't want you around either."

"Then why didn't _he_ tell us," her tone was becoming rather snotty.

"He has. But understanding Itachi speak is rather difficult and he really shouldn't expect most, outside myself and his cousin, to understand. In short the only way he'll even talk to you, well let's just say it won't happen. He rarely even talks to me, so I would know."

The girls left slowly. We got back to work moving his stuff, the whole encounter had taken only ten minutes.

I convinced him to a game of cards and he won in fifteen minutes, leaving me cursing, this was his fastest win yet.

"Fine, you obviously want to get rid of me," I suddenly tackled him, "but unfortunately for you I get to torment you first."

I was sitting cross-legged on his stomach, he was glaring at me because his head had hit the wall. Oops.

"I get to give the fun speech that parents always yarn on about. So don't do anything stupid, both normal college stupid and Itachi stupid. Shisui-san says to be more social and e-mail him, and me if ya ever want to be annoyed. Don't be sarcastic and mean to your roommate like you are to me. Since I really don't know the rest I'll skip to the hugging and 'I'm so prouds.' Just don't expect me to cry."

I hugged him half laughing.

I was suddenly feeling really depressed. A side effect I hated.

"You know what," I asked resting my forehead on his. From what I could tell he was concentrating determinedly on something. I sighed before acting on complete impulse, another side effect. I jumped up and tossed him a smile that he probably knew was fake, a result from the sudden depression.

"I need to start taking my medicine again," and I walked out of the room.

I think the kiss had shocked him into motionlessness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Hazahh she kissed him, because I got tired of all the stories saying he kisses her.**


	23. School Again

**Enjoy**

Chapter twenty-three

School was starting again, and I was back on my medicine to bring my spirits up. My mom had roped me into her wedding shopping the day after I came back. I was bored and tired and any other bad adjectives I can't think of.

School was an evil doom trip. I wasn't allowed to sit in the balcony anymore. Probably because I was late to some classes last year. My main source of entertainment was gone people. This is a school use your brain. The year was going by slow. Near Halloween Ino approached quite timidly, the world was ending, and I was at my locker.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm you're talking to me without your puppet master, how rare. Is the sky falling," I looked up feeling rather paranoid.

"I deserved that. But I want to apologize. I was going to last year, but you started the war with Sasuke and I thought you were jealous, and I shouldn't have thought that way..." her voice was getting high pitched.

"Ino, Sasuke started the war, then the school went with you guys because I started hanging with his 'creepy' older brother and other such reasons. I'll forgive you but don't start taking his side again. Things will get ugly."

She hugged me, almost bone cracking, ouch. Before waving and running off to wherever.

I found Tenten at lunch, well more like she yelled out my name but still. We were planning Halloween mischief. Kin didn't go to our school but she was brining her friends. We spoke in whispers throughout lunch and had almost a full night planned when the bell rang. School ended quickly with such a fun night planned.

In our district Halloween is celebrated by all. Any and every person from preschool to highschool seniors, such as myself, are out. The grade school costumes follow the scary tradition. The highschool leans more towards funny. How someone can walk all night in four inch stilettos it beyond me, especially when it's a guy.

Myself, Tenten, Kin, and her friend Kiba were dressed in all black. We were walking down a dark road, it was near midnight and everyone had finally gone in. Kiba seemed to be a smarter version of Naruto, which meant he knew when to shut up.

"Okay we're sticking to tradition this year, so no flashing people Kin, it's not Mardi Gras. Since we've only done tradition once all we are really doing is egging, T.P.-ing, and the occasional doorbell run," Tenten's voice was full of excitement.

"Don't give us that look Kin we're still short on idea's after summer."

"Fine Sock I couldn't think of anything anyways."

We came to our first target and ran out of eggs, the Uchiha house is pretty big. The now white trees looked fairly nice though.

We gave several other houses the same treatment, so nothing would look suspicious, before going to Kin's and piling in on the bed. If four people didn't fit last time it probably wouldn't this time. Kiba and Tenten woke up on the floor. No one was a more aggressive sleeper then us, Kin and me both had the same problem with waking up.

Thanksgiving was an interesting affair since we went to visit mothers family. I wore funeral clothes. I don't like her family they are always trying to 'improve' me and my mother just lets them. This year I was thankful for learning Itachi-nese. I sort of used it on the family. I'll have to thank him some time.

They adored Pein. I don't get it he has piercings, I think it was because he wasn't family. I get one tattoo and I'm suddenly an out of control child. Of course my mother found out about that at the same time as grandmother. It's only a red flower on my lower back.

My cousin Sai gave it to me. He was from my fathers side, the laid back side, and completely awesome since I was only fifteen when I got it. Having a tattoo artist for a cousin rocks even if he calls me ugly.

Ah mothers bonding while yelling at their grand, slash, daughter. Good times, they really lost it when I started laughing. Grandmother was yelling at mom who was yelling at me, it was kind of funny, hence the laughing.

It was my grandmother's opinions that I ruined her dinner, but she always says that even if nothing bad happens. She started yelling again when she found out my youngest cousin practically idolized me.

It was only after my family had left the room when my Grandmother confronted me, I could tell she had too much wine.

"I don't see why she does. You're nothing but a street thug who won't defend herself. A little girl scared of the adults."

The words didn't hurt, I wouldn't let them.

"I don't need to defend myself Grandmother," I told her blandly, I was stretched out on the couch arms behind my head. "Because I don't care what you say, and I have more dignity then falling for your words. So say whatever."

"Oh. So that boy my friend said landed you in the hospital, or at least that's what I've heard through the grapevine," she sounded as if she knew better then me about what happened.

To keep myself from hurting her I thought of how disgusting her words were, I also tried to think of how she got nasty when she had to much wine. She did something like this every year, always berating me, even when I was young. She was a perfectionist and I didn't fit into her plans.

"I have a temper when it comes to insulting my friends," my voice was shaking, "So use what's left of your rotting brain and learn that a grapevine, especially of old people, has it's twists."

"I'm just looking out for my granddaughters welfare. I don't want to see you get hurt if it can be stopped."

My expression was disbelieving at her fake overly concerned tone. I stood up the shaking in my voice had moved to the rest of my body. I yelled at her at how she was so blatantly lying, how she shouldn't assume things on people she had never met, and how the probable root of her grapevine was a woman who had something against me.

I ran out of the house, slamming the door. It was some what cold out and I was only wearing a hoodie and jeans. I had left my shoes inside. My feet were frigid on the sidewalk but I kept walking, uncaring. I had had enough of the old woman. When I saw her again it would be too soon, mothers wedding was March 31st.

I walked, and sometimes ran since it was cold, twenty miles to get home, the sun was rising when I arrived. My feet were freezing and I wished for a hot springs, but the tub would have to do.

The sudden change from cold to hot stung my skin. I had to fill the tub a second time. When the water got cold again I got out, only slightly warmed. I curled up on the couch with a blanket and fell asleep.

I called my mothers cell when I woke up, telling her I was home and not going back. I didn't care if I missed the turkey.

Mom actually canceled the annual Christmas trip to New York. She had to much to do for the wedding and I still didn't have a dress. I wanted to go see weasel boy but a freak snow storm stopped me. I had left it up to him whether to contact me or not so I didn't have his e-mail or anything. I planned on getting some form of contact from Shisui next time I saw him. I really missed Itachi, even if he was as social as stone.

Dress shopping was worse than a nightmare. It was after Christmas when we went. My parental _thing_ had stuck by her word of something really frilly. I'll occasionally wear a skirt but _never in my life_ would I want to be seen in something that girly.

I had run out of the first store yelling that my eyes had been burned by the sight. I was in the middle of running when I spotted a familiar head of dark brown hair and it's girlfriend.

"Shisui and his pretty girlfriend-san's help, you have to hide me. PLEASE."

For once Shisui didn't laugh before asking what was wrong. I explained my situation in a desperate manor and to my horror they both _laughed_.

"She's stolen your brains hasn't she? Has Shisui-san ever had one," he smacked the back of my head, "Nope I guess not. Anyways perfect timing, tell weasel boy I said Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and all that crap. Oh, and before you ask, I think he enjoys not being tormented by me."

I was going to say more when my mom finally caught up and I took off again. She eventually caught me. The dress wasn't so bad, in the end she let me keep it simple and eventually I came out with an almost blood red color.

Though it was pretty, my dislike of blood made it ironic. Those were my mom's words, I adore her humor of my fears.


	24. Runaway Bridesmaid?

**Yay 24 I hope you like this I have a feeling this chapter will be a bit confusing so if it is I'll say now that everything is explained in the next three chapters or so.**

Chapter twenty-four

The day of my mom's wedding was chaos, as big events like that are prone to be. My mother, the ever last minute thinker, spent three hours trying to change something or something else she had decided. But I honestly think she was having fun.

Her and Pein combined had a lot of friends, the church was almost full. To my dismay mother had invited Karin and Tayuya's families, quick and instant death for one please.

The ceremony finally started, my idolizing younger cousin was the flower girl. I was dying from pain while I waited. My mom knew I had bad coordination so she had to buy tiny, toe pinching, three inch heels. I took them off before I had to walk, my dress skimmed the ground so no one could see I was bare foot. Talk about luck ne?

I hated the attention on me as I walked down the aisle. Especially the stares at the visible scar on my arm from a skating accident over the summer. I had more scars from accidents, gang fights, and of course the two gunshot wounds. But back to the wedding.

The attention shifted as the next person came out. My mom looked really happy as she walked down. Her last step was a little skip jump that made me snort. My grandmother glared from nearby, she was still 'put off' with me. My mom stuck her tongue out at me.

Yep, she was definitely happy.

The ceremony started and I was wondering what Pein's last name was. I had never found out. I still wonder if he is a stalker.

"We gather here today... blah, blah, blah," the priest's voice was like a drone. Was he a robot? I decided not, he had probably just done the ceremony too many times. My thoughts drifted as he droned on.

I had seen Pein and my mom talking a lot lately. Not that it was unusual, but they shut up every time I came near. At first I though my ma was planning something for my birthday on the twenty-eighth. But the day past, I got my cash and they continued their whispering.

My gut instinct was telling me it was something I wouldn't like. Particularly when they said they had a surprise for me tonight at the reception. It was their wedding, why would I get a surprise?

A suddenly enthusiastic voice cut into my thoughts, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My jaw dropped, I had missed Pein's last name. I nearly cursed but decided against it. This was lasting too long. I looked at my watch forgetting I had taken it off. I started whistling and tapping my foot before finally yelling, "Save it for the honey moon!!"

My _dearest _granny glared again and my mom laughed nervously blushing a bit. I laughed like a mad chipmunk at her expression.

"Saku-chan where are your shoes?"

I froze at her question before giving my own nervous laugh and bolting towards the door.

She was using my mad chipmonk laugh when she cackled, "You can run, but you can't hide Saku-chan!!"

I found my shoes and drove home, the reception started at six, that was in one hour. Most people were going straight there. But me I had to get out of the evil dress. It was still cold out and I didn't want to freeze anymore then necessary.

When I was finished I was wearing baggy jeans, a whole lot of layers, and my favorite converse. It was frosty out and I hate when the hood of a hoodie bunches up behind my neck when I put my coat on.

My mother was lenient on the champagne issue with me, a token to how happy she was. Normally I'd be stuck waiting until I was twenty-one, not that I would've listened. The taste was a bit much but I loved the bubbles, they tickled.

At eight o'clock the best man, whom I didn't know, gave his speech. No one understood a word, a bit to much to drink I'd say. I had just gotten my third tiny glass when mother and Pein stood up, they were holding hands. It was like highschool fluffies, it sent disturbed shivers down my spine.

"There's one final announcement before you finish getting drunk as hell," there was laughter following my moms statement. " So our final announcement is, drum roll please," she actually got one, "Our tiny family of now three, is moving to New York."

CRASH

My glass breaking on the ground was loud in the silence. The crowd turned to the noise.

"You're joking right," I was trying to stop the shaking in my voice. She shook her head, "No Saku-chan, we're moving, with both our jobs we figured I'd be easier. I thought you liked going there."

I laughed, the sound that echoed through the room was cold and cynical, "I _HATE _New York. I've been dragged there all these years, it's lost anything original. And I'm going no where near the red headed she devils for that long."

I heard the two mentioned gasp, and start complaining.

"Sakura you HAVE to go. I won't take any arguments."

"I don't HAVE to go anywhere, I'm eighteen, and I'm out of here," I turned and ran. All my desperation, anger, and anything else I could muster up was put into the very act of running, running and running. It was something I was good at, running away. From anything, from everything.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remember how I said you go somewhere familiar when panicking like I was then? Well that's what I was doing, though I didn't know it then. But I was going somewhere I hadn't been since my father had died.


	25. Drown My Sorrows

**I feel emo right now so I decided to update, and it cheered me up some. Hurray for the power of writing.**

Chapter twenty-five

The first ride offered was from an old woman. I didn't know where I was going but when she turned I told her to let me off. I was following instinct, but no matter what, even with my bad sense of direction I knew I wasn't lost.

My second ride was from around someone my own age. He was nice in the way of me being a complete stranger. Asked where I was headed, I told him I was following my gut. I didn't stay with him for long.

My third day, I think, was spent in hunger, I had only a little change in my pockets, but I continued walking. I wasn't sure on the day all I knew was it was cold. I didn't have anything but the clothes on my back, I had left my coat in my rush. It was snowing lightly when someone pulled up next to me. A woman in her mid-twenties open the door and offered a ride.

She like all the others asked where I was going. I gave the same response as I had given to the others.

A small voice piped up from the back, I hadn't noticed the little girl before, "How can you not know where you're goin'?"

I turned to look at her, she looked about eight or nine, "I just don't. I'm following a feeling I have and hoping I'm right."

My stomach had taken the brief silence to speak up. My chauffeur asked when I had last eaten. I didn't know, I had slept for what felt like so long that I had lost concepts of time.

The woman was nice enough to buy me a meal, she wouldn't take no for an answer. After I had finished eating we went our separate ways. She was going in a direction that didn't feel right. I went into the restaurant's bathroom feeling the urge to clean up a little. It was looking in the mirror that I noticed the difference in my hair.

It was longer, just past my shoulder blades. How had I not noticed? I couldn't remember getting it cut since before I had met Itachi. I didn't hate my hair being long, it was just too much to deal with. Again, how had I not noticed?

I went to the restaurants counter and asked if they had any scissors, saying I had some loose strings on my clothes. It earned me a look of disbelief but the instrument was handed over anyways.

Once in the bathroom again I took to cutting my hair. I almost felt like a child as I was doing it. I had no idea what I was doing, and like this trip I was following instinct.

I had to admit that I liked the way it looked when I was done. The back was only a few inches long in some places. In short it was, well short. I had left my bangs mostly the same except now they only came to my shoulders.

I almost laughed when I thought of what Ino would say if she saw it, but the laugh wouldn't come. I cut a few more pieces here and there before cleaning up the mess of hair. Definitely a health code violation.

It had taken almost two hours for me to finish, and when I gave the scissors back the worker looked a bit confused. I ignored him and continued on my way to wherever I was going.

'_Sakura are you paying attention,' the voice was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. I heard myself respond positively._

'_Are you sure? it looked to me as if you were watching the fish,' that voice was so familiar._

Before I heard a response this time my world was jarred and I woke up.

"You can't sleep here girly, best get a move on," I nodded allusively, not paying attention. The dream kept running through my mind as I left the bus stop bench. When had I ever had fish? And who had I been talking to? Maybe I was getting sick, it didn't feel like it. So I ignored the dream and continued on.

The nights were slowly getting warmer, fewer and fewer people were offering rides. Every once in a while I'd scavenge for food. The idea was unappealing but I had to eat.

Most of the time I'd do a 'grab an sit' as my gang friends had called it. The work was simple and I didn't have to pay. All I'd do is walk into a food place and steal the left overs that would other wise be thrown away.

My final ride was from a middle aged man and his three year old nephew.

The man had started by asking what I was doing in the middle of no where. I gave my usual response.

"Running away are you?" I hadn't said that, but the man continued befor I could correct him, "It won't solve your problems, but I know what you mean. Just to get away from everything and all. Me and my nephew here are going to the ocean-"

The rest of his words were cut off when I heard ocean. I knew I was close to it, I could smell it in the air. That wonderfully salty smell that reminded me so much of my father.

"Hey are you still there? I just asked if that's where you were going."

I shocked myself by answering that I was. The dream was slowly making sense. I remember going to the ocean with my dad before he got sick. My mom almost never went, it was just me and him. We spent most of the summer there while my mom was in New York. Our tiny little Sunfish that could fit at least two full grown adults.

I remembered then, I had been learning to control it that day my father caught me looking at the fish. I had only been five. By the time I was seven I could fully control her with only a little help in strong winds.

My mother had been planning on selling the boat after my dad had died, but she never got around to it. She just had too many things to do. So now the boat just sat there. I had no doubts that my fathers friend, who worked nearby, wouldn't let any thing bad happen to it. I think it was yellow, it was always hard to tell since there was an irregular mix of colors on it.

It was almost dark when we arrived. The early spring air was cold. I had walked most of the way here, having to get out of most cars after only a few miles. So this is where instinct had lead me. I had spent s lot of time sleeping when I was supposed to be walking, by car it took almost two days to get here. I didn't know how long it had taken me.

Despite the chill I took off my shoes when I reached the sand. I saw my ride looking at me, concerned, before turning away and walking up the street his nephew in tow. The smells around me took my thoughts away to happier times.

Before dad had died, before I had run away, before Temari had been killed. Times when I was happy, truly happy, instead of the facade I put up for everyone else's sake. I just couldn't be happy now, too many bad things had happened, and the worst were my fault. I didn't deserve to be happy.

But now that I remembered the feeling I realized that I was happy, and I didn't know why. I hadn't noticed before, there had been so much going on. The breakup, Itachi, being kidnaped, my mother's wedding. But for some reason, something had happened to me inside when my mom announced we were moving. A lurching that caused me to fall so fast, and I could still feel it. Chipping away, until there was nothing left. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the move.

The tide was coming in now, and I walked towards it. The water was no doubt colder then the air around me. I felt the first wave crash over me, I immediately began shivering but didn't step back. This was why I was here.

To drown my sorrows.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So tell me what you think, if you don't I won't update for three weeks.**

**Just Kidding.**

**Or am I.**


	26. I'm Blind? Never Noticed

**Now that I think about it both me and Sakura felt emo in that last chapter. Creepy since that chapter was written about a month ago when I was in a happy mood.**

_**Haruno Sakura: A Life Story: Part Three: Realization**_

Chapter twenty-six

I was sitting on shore in the middle of the night when a voice called out to me.

"Hey are you alright out there?"

The puzzling familiarity made me turn around, there was a bright light in my eyes and I couldn't see the person.

"Sakura? Is that you? What am I saying, who else has pink hair," the last part was said more to himself, "It's me Sakura, it's Inari."

It took a while for the name to register, but when it did I was up and looking at him trying to confirm.

"Whoa, Sakura your soaked. What did you do fall in the ocean? Come on we'll go to my house, grandpa will be happy to see you, and we'll get you some dry clothes."

As soon as we arrived Inari's mother, Tsunami, ushered me into the bathroom. She obviously recognized me and was fretting over, and pushing me into the shower fully clothed, shoes still in hand. The water burned into my cold skin and I shivered, the numb feeling leaving. The dark haired woman left the room.

Minutes later she was back, I still hadn't moved. She pulled me out and gave me clothes to change into. After I changed she dragged me, to what I assumed was the guestroom. I fell asleep in minutes.

The sun and the smell of breakfast woke me up the next day, but I didn't get up until Inari practically dragged me down. I had experienced a feeling like this before, the blunted affect, it rang from the back of my mind to warn the family, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It was part of being off my medicine, this sometimes happened, but not often. I would be cruel, uncaring, almost like Itachi at times, but worse since he could be nice.

When Tazuna asked what I had been doing last night I didn't respond, I just picked up my eating utensils and began to eat. I was like that for three days and on the fourth I could feel my self coming out of it. I was glad because I could tell they were becoming fed up with me.

When they asked me questions I answered. Told them of my hitchhiking trip, how I had been looking for something that I had finally found. I didn't tell them about my going into the ocean. It was the one time I had crossed the line, the one time I had almost let myself die.

The feeling of failure and disgust stuck with me. I had failed Temari's words, I was a coward. The kind she had hated, it made me even more depressed. To keep myself from repeating those actions again I spent my time on the Sunfish. Ironic how the very thing that I had almost killed myself with, also helped to calm me down.

I could control her by myself now. I could remember everything my dad had ever told me, which ropes to pull for the sail, and the best times to go out. Early April was not ideal because the water was still cold, but I went anyways.

The salty air carried on the breeze, the sail flapping, the waves slapping the hull. It brought back so many memories of my father. He once had to bribe me to get off the boat.

'_Come on Sakura you have to get off sometime, but I think I'll get some ice cream. It's to bad you have to miss it."_

_One of his friends had walked by and told my dad I would probably live on the boat if he'd let me. I had gotten off by then and pulled on my dad's sleeve, "Come on daddy ice cream."_

His friend had laughed. The memory brought a smile to my face as I brought the boat in. Tazuna greeted me at the dock helping me tie up.

"You're sure going out alone a lot Sakura."

"I'll be fine, besides it's a good time to think, among other things."

"You're turning into a fish again, anyways there's sukiyaki for dinner."

My mouth watered right then. I loved Tsunami's food, especially this particular dish. Inari came home minutes later from baseball, for some reason the idea made me laugh.

I woke up late the next day. Tazuna and Inari were both already gone. I walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes, I was happy that bed head wasn't much of an issue with my hair so short. I sat at the table yawning and drinking my coffee before Tsunami spoke up.

"So Sakura-chan, do you have a boyfriend."

I choked on my coffee shaking my head, "No, I had one but he was a jerk. I've been happily single for almost a year and a half."

"Come on Sakura-chan you're a growing girl you should be going boy crazy, thinking college boys, hot dates, and such."

"What am I a stereotype, 'sides the only college guy I know is weasel boy and I don't like him in that way."

She began to question me about him, I hated topics like this but continued to humor her. I told her Itachi was anti-social, really rude to me, and just barely tolerated me.

"He's perfect for you Sakura, you're rude, have anti-social moments, and don't tolerate much."

I could feel a metephorical sweat drop, "Whatever happened to the opposites attract cliché?"

She rolled her eyes and pried for more information, I half-heartedly gave it to her and ten minutes later she was trying to convince me that I was one of those people who were blind. I shook my head at her and when she was finished with her theories I went out on the boat.

For some reason my thoughts kept turning to that conversation. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts. But they wouldn't leave me alone. My thoughts were racing still as I went to bed that night. But it was for a different reason then being off my medicine. This rushing was different then a hyper-manic fit. During those my mind would race from one thought to the next with out comprehension. I usually couldn't sleep during one.

I couldn't sleep now, but it was for different reasons. Now, I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like Itachi as anything more then a friend. I knew he was the same or even less, since he just tolerated me.

I disregarded Shisui's opinion as well. How could he know he had only my words to go on and hadn't seen his cousin for a long time. He was wrong when he had said, 'I think he 'likes' you,' the day I met him.

I stayed for two more days, I could feel myself falling again. Back to depressed. I had to get moving again, going out on the Sunfish every day helped but I was getting twitchy. I wanted to see something different. I left at sunrise leaving a note saying I had to get going and thanking them for letting me stay. It was only April 12th. It had felt like so much longer.

I was wearing the clothes I had come in, they had been washed. I had just enough change to pay for a train ticket. I wanted to be far away from the ocean when I fell this time, my near suicidal choice was still weighing on me heavily. I vaguely knew where I was going this time, and when I got off the train the sun had set and it was raining.

The cool water felt nice for once, the slightly salty taste reminding me of the sea air. I choked as the hopeless feelings that had been growing intensified. The drowning sorrows feeling came back, it terrified me and I set off at a run to my destination. To the one I was positive could help.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I was tempted to make you wait for at least a week, but I figured since you were so nice I'd update.**


	27. Talk

**Okay, I've changed my mind this is my favorite chapter. I've re-read it so many time and I just can't get tired of it.**

**Shikamaru: Your reviews made the author happy but that doesn't mean you can slack off. **_**troublesome.**_

Chapter twenty-seven

I knocked almost frantically on the door. I was soaked and water was dripping from my hair. No one answered, I felt my forehead hit the door. I could feel a pathetic amount of tears welling up. I slid on my back down the door to wait, even if it was all night. Sitting on the floor.

The door opened so suddenly that I fell backwards and my head landed on a pair of feet. I sniffed and looked up, I felt a slight surge of happiness when I saw Itachi, though it didn't stop the tears. I probably should have felt humiliated clinging to him and crying so hard that I wasn't coherent. But I really didn't care.

I heard a heavy sigh and he pulled me up and into the room. He rummaged around for a bit before handing me some clothes. His back was facing me as he went back to his computer. I stared blankly at the bundle in my hands.

"Change," his voice made me jump, and I followed his command. When I finished I didn't know what to do. I heard Itachi sigh again before he stood up and walked towards me. he forced me to sit on the bed.

"Sleep," it was a command once again, but I wasn't about to disobey. I wasn't afraid that he'd throw me out, it was just comforting to listen to someone tell me what to do so I wouldn't have to muddle through it.

I curled up on his bed and after a few seconds I heard him sit down and start typing again. I listened, getting more drowsy by the second. I was almost gone when I mumbled a thank you. I was asleep the moment after the words left my mouth. I didn't even know if he had heard them.

When I woke up I was warm, I curled tighter into my ball not wanting to wake up just yet. I felt happier, but I still wasn't there. I could feel a pair of eyes drilling into me. I cracked my eyes some before closing them again with a groan. I threw an arm over my face. I was greeted with the light smell of detergent and a familiar somewhat spicy scent.

I finally opened my eyes again and saw Itachi looking the most amused I had ever seen him. It wasn't saying much since it was just a slight quirk of an eyebrow. Eventually, in his perpetually dignified manner, he managed to drag me to heaven, well really the smell of food. I could feel a few glares as he forced me to sit, when he left they intensified. I ignored them and rested my head on my arms.

Someone approached me and started to talk as if they were my best friend. I basically ignored him. I heard a plate set down in front of me and a familiar voice commanding me to eat.

My 'company,' indignant at being cut off was about to speak up, but I beat him to the punch.

"Go away whoever you are, I'd rather be in the presence of someone with a positive IQ," my tone was meant to be mocking, but I couldn't summon it, so I sounded blank, almost cold. I turned to my food, before I could even reach for anything a hand came into view.

I grabbed the offending limb that had been reaching for my bacon and twisted. He yelped in pain. I hadn't broken anything, but I knew from personal experience that what I had just done hurt.

"Leave the food alone," the blank tone was still there. When he left I turned to my food, I wasn't really hungry right now. I picked at it, popping small bits of hash brown and egg into my mouth every once in a while.

The silence was almost deafening, usually there was some sort of sound or even movement. There was always something, me talking, laying down cards, a scratching pencil, something. But I couldn't bring myself to break the quiet, because I was waiting for him to.

I was waiting for him to ask why I was there. He could probably already tell I was depressed, he was probably thinking why I had come to him. I slumped in my seat as I thought of what he might say to me. I was starting to wonder why I had come myself, I had never seen Itachi sympathetic. He'd probably just turn my own words against me, use the same ones I had used on him. I felt myself slump down even more.

"Talk," his voice made me jump. Once again it was a command, but it was also his way of asking what was wrong. He never directly asked anything. Recent thoughts had changed my mind about coming, so I shook my head.

"Then leave."

His words caused my head to jerk up. They seemed to have a crushing effect on my heart. I choked back a sob, not wanting to cry in front of him again. I stood, hiccuping slightly, and walked out the door, shaking with the effort. The ground was somewhat warm on my feet, I hadn't been given time to put on my shoes. I was still wearing Itachi's clothes and had tripped some while walking, he was pretty tall compared to me.

I didn't let myself cry until I reached a bus stop. I hastily wiped away tears as I heard footsteps approach. I ignored the person as they sat down next to me, minutes later they spoke.

"Do not waste my time Sakura," the tired sounding words almost struck me like a blow. I had missed the hidden comment when he had told me to leave. The words he had just said would've sounded harsh to anyone else. It took me some time to find the hidden meaning, that I had come to him, and he was busy. To not pointlessly waste what time he had. But I made my own choice.

It made me feel stupid, I should have known he would be busy. I got up again, walking opposite the way I had come, farther away. At the first break in traffic I darted across the street, there was an entire road between us now, until the traffic light changed. I stuck my thumb out hoping to get picked up in about five seconds. He forced my arm down when he reached me, locking it to my side.

"Let go. You're busy, I don't want to bother you, so I'm leaving."

The impassive expression was nothing different but his eyes clearly said that I lived in the other direction of the traffic I was trying to enter.

I snorted, "Who said I was going home? I'm going back to my boat and hoping I get lost at sea."

My mouth snapped shut as I saw his eyes narrow. I had said too much, he was no doubt suspicious. I tried to free my arm again but his grip tightened.

I made a sound of defeat, his brain was probably in overdrive right now and I knew he wouldn't let me leave until he got answers. I allowed myself to be dragged wherever. He forced me to sit on his bed again, but this time he sat down as well.

"Talk," his voice was colder this time, almost angry, but he was still asking what was wrong. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard the door handle turn. Despite the turbulent emotions of depression I was experiencing I responded rather excited to the newcomer, but only because I had met him before.

"What are you doing here," the question was asked simultaneously, by me and the new guy.


	28. Explainations

**Almost 100 reviews I love you all. Have a cookie, pat youselves on the back, but don't break your arm trying. ;-) **

Chapter twenty-eight

It was hard to believe he was here. Who would have thought that Ino's twin cousin, Deidara, from the mental ward would be here. And who knew pyrotechnics was a type of art, but if it works.

"Deidara, what are you doing here," I was glad for the chance to stall.

So he told me his story. His parents had put him in the mental home, apparently they thought he looked, and sometimes acted too feminine. Ebisu had apparently thought the same thing.

So Deidara decided to play along with it. He had gotten bored with it recently and decided to get on with his life. Low and behold, that was how he had ended up rooming with Itachi. Talk about co-inki-dinks!

"Well it's good you're acting like a guy again because the first time I met you, you kind of creeped me out," his story had made me laugh despite my mood. I could feel myself moving up again, but Deidara just had to open his big mouth.

"So why are you here Sakura-chan, hmm?"

My mood dropped and I finally told my story, keeping my eyes on the blonde in front of me, he probably wouldn't be as harsh. I told him about losing Temari first, how it fueled my first, second, and technically third trip to the hospital. I spoke briefly of the killer coming back and almost killing me.

"My mother got married recently, but that doesn't bother me. But when she told me we were moving, I split. I hitched to the ocean, and I- I stayed for a while," it was hard to keep my voice steady because of what I had almost done, "and then I came here."

"Wow, Sakura-chan if that would've happened to me. Well, I probably would've off myself a long time ago, hmm"

The atmosphere of the room seemed to become thick seconds after Deidara's statement.

"What did you do," I pretended not to hear the harsh sounding second meaning to Itachi's words. But I couldn't look him in the eye, "Nothing much, I went out on my dad's old Sunfish a lot."

His look told me he knew I was lying. The usual intense aura he gave off was beginning to bother me for once. It made me feel even more guilty. I should have known this would happen, I never should have come.

"Stop making me feel worse about it," I was yelling now. Deidara looked confused.

Itachi, he looked thoughtful, I had just confirmed his theories. He now wanted to know why, and it made me angry.

"WHY? So you can call me and idiot, so you can call me a hypocritical coward," I was pacing, like an animal in a cage, I don't even recall standing up. I would've continued had I not tripped and fallen on my face. When I sat up again I wasn't facing either of them. Silence reigned for a bit, before I spoke again.

"Fine you wanna know, it's because it is my fault she died," I sound hysterical, "I was the one who told Temari to go talk to that guy, and he killed her. I haven't been happy since then, it took me a while to notice that feeling again, and I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be happy, but I don't want to lose it again."

I was crying again, Deidara tried to comfort me. He said it wasn't my fault, that the death was an accident and I didn't know what would have happened.

I laughed cynically through my tears, "I know that. But it won't stop the guilt. It's a natural response, because no matter what, you'll always tell yourself there was something you could have done."

"Accept it," it was the first time he had spoken in a while, I had almost forgotten he was listening. Accept it, that's all he had to say, because there was nothing I could have done, because it wasn't really my fault, I turned to him.

"Easier said then done," the unspoken, 'you know that,' was shrugged off. Because even though he had almost killed Shisui he had the brain to find a loophole, or get over it since Shisui didn't hate him. I didn't have the comfort of being able to talk to the person I had hurt.

I was about to speak up when something growled. The sound made me laugh and I looked at Deidara, who pointed at Itachi, who looked at the clock. I blinked before looking as well, it read eight thirty.

"Umm, Itachi please don't tell me it was the clock that growled."

Deidara laughed, Itachi just got up and walked out.

"Well that was rude, hmm."

"Deidara, I think he just pulled a Lassie," at his confused look I continued, "You know, the whole little Timmy's trapped in a well, follow me."

"Timmy's trapped in a well! Oh my god, we have to help," he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, we caught up with Itachi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura-chan who's Timmy, and what well, hmm?"

I laughed, Itachi looked a bit disturbed. That was definitely a new look for him.

For some reason I was once again abandon at a table. I was joined seconds later by a group of rather pissed off college girls. Three of them were from the day I had dumped my water on Itachi.

"Nice to meet you again, very nice. But haven't we had this conversation already," I was definitely back to normal.

"I don't think he likes you as much as you think, why else would you be left here all alone," the leader of the group was quite annoying.

"Okay, we've been through this already. One: he tolerates me. Doesn't mean he likes me. Two: he knows I can easily kick all your asses and get you to leave him alone."

"For some reason I find that completely believable Sakura-chan, hmm."

"Of course it is Deidara, I'll be horribly judgmental for a bit and say none of them look like they've even gotten in a real fight. No scars and no real muscle."

Itachi had found his way into the area by now, but no one really noticed him, he was too quiet. He needs a bell sometimes.

"Well I don't see any scars on you so you must not be a fighter either," the leaders voice was becoming snotty again. Can that kind of thing be fixed?

I opened my left hand for her to see, "Catching a knife meant to kill me, I meant to grab his wrist," I pulled up one pant leg and turned to show my calf. The mark was barely visible, "once again a knife, only this time it was a last ditch effort to slow me down, hurt like hell," I turned my leg back to its previous position before dropping the material in my hand.

"What about the other one," it was a guys voice, he spoke with a sort of fascinated horror. It was then I noticed the group that had gathered. I blinked at them before pulling the pant leg up again to look at the slightly star shaped scar.

I shrugged, "Some psycho kidnaped me and shot me twice. I nearly died, no big deal since I didn't. Now go away I'm hungry and you annoy me," my sudden change in tone got most to leave. The three who had first bugged me gave me weird looks before leaving.

The silence while we ate didn't bother me this time, it bothered Deidara though and he tried to liven things up. He soon made it his goal to make Itachi laugh, or at least smile. I told him to give it up saying I had never met such a stoic person before Itachi.

"The only time most see anything is when he glares, right Itachi," I stretched across the table, pat him over the head like a dog, and got the predicted response. It made Deidara laugh.

It was late before we moved from our spot, and I was half asleep. The last thing I remember is Deidara talking, "It's your life Uchiha, she's, well, a she, and they're sensitive about that kind of thing, hmm"

I felt something shift next to me and then I was out.

When I woke up again it was still dark, I assumed it was still pretty late. Half asleep, I barely acknowledged the arm around me before curling closer into the warm someone, and falling back into my unusually comfortable sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Tadahh! The hole growling clock thing doesn't seem as funny as when I wrote this. Of course Itachi was hungry so it wasn't the clock that growled.**


	29. Trouble

**Happy Mother's Day y'all. Thank your mother for whatever and don't get her mad like I did. This year I managed it in about five minutes.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter twenty-nine

When the sun woke me up for some reason I was surprised I could move, I really don't know why. Deidara, who was already up, looked at me before asking why I didn't murder Itachi.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"BECAUSE YOU"RE A GIRL! You are supposed to freak when you wake up next to a random guy, hmm."

"Itachi doesn't do random, he's just kind of there. Besides he is one of my best friends, does it really matter?"

Deidara couldn't come up with a response. He didn't know about my living in an abandon house, at twelve, with about forty other people. Twenty-something of them had been guys. I can just say, with nothing sexual having happened to me, I had seen more naked guys then I care to admit. So sleeping next to one, who was fully clothed, didn't bother me.

My eyes zeroed in on something when I was scanning the room. I smiled evilly and carefully picked my way around the beds other occupant. Walking to the desk I saw a very familiar, slightly ruffled book. Three words clicked into my mind.

Itachi's sketch book.

I looked around, paranoid, but Itachi was still asleep and Deidara, well I don't know what he was doing. I opened it cautiously, trying not to make a sound because the owner probably had some sort or radar.

My jaw dropped at the first page. It was amazing. It looked like, something, but I couldn't really tell what. Probably why I liked it so much. There was only a bit of color swirled in, and it made me a bit dizzy since it was surrounded by black ink and grey pencil. There was an image in it, but every time I focused in on it the picture vanished.

I turned the page.

Throughout the whole book there were people, places, things, and a whole bunch of other nouns. Some had color others were pencil, inks, pastels. A few had photos attached with paper clips, everything was dated. Talk about an organization freak.

On the very last used page, I saw me. I could tell it had been just done. Clue one was the date, clue two was the clothes I was wearing. It also certainly explained why Itachi was still sleeping, and why he seemed tired the day before.

It had been done the day before yesterday, when I came in bawling. But I was glad that that wasn't what he had drawn. Most of it was dark; blacks, blues, violets. My back was the only part of me that could really be seen.

I was curled up in my ball and despite the huge clothes a small spot of red could be seen on my back. My tattoo. The only other non-dark color was, of course, my hair, though the shadows made it more purple then pink.

I snorted some, why did people always have this thing for my hair. Even the smart ones it seemed.

Someone knocked on the door, and three things happened. I jumped, someone said my name very darkly(yikes), and Deidara, answered the door.

Apparently someone had finally woken up, in a bad mood. Itachi is definitely not a morning person. I laughed nervously, "You shouldn't have left it out, you should have known better," his look didn't change so I switched tactics, "I like the first one the best, even if I don't know what it is. There's something there, but I can't really see it."

"Uhh, Itachi..." but Deidara didn't have to continue. Thank you Deidara for saving my butt.

I froze at the sight, Itachi, as usual, didn't react. Which, though I've know him for a while, was a bit of a shock. What person with a criminal record doesn't react when a police officer comes to your door?

At first I had thought they came for me, but instead they turned to Itachi.

"I have a feeling you already know why we're here, and that you know your rights."

The officers didn't notice his nod. I sighed and smacked my friend upside the head, "Baka, you're with normal people who don't speak Itachi-nese. You have to verbalize your answers."

The cops seemed a bit taken back, before turning to me. Wow, they hadn't noticed me before, there's a first.

"So, uhh, officers what exactly has my buddy done," I had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"I'm afraid that information can not be disclosed to the public."

"Well then I'm definitely coming. I have a feeling I know what this 'information' is and I can be of help."

If Itachi wasn't my friend I'd really be regretting my situation about now.

"Listen officer, I was willing to come, is there any reason for the cuffs?"

We were walking out of the building, drawing quite a crowd, and the officers were saying something about standard procedure.

"I demand a seatbelt, I don't want to go flying into a metal screen if you're a bad driver. You're also breaking your own laws. How is that right, hmm?"

I didn't like cops, even if I had offered to come along. I pulled my hands under me so I could see my arms again. I had this thing about not seeing my arms. I turned to my friend as the car drove off.

"So Uchiha please tell me my assumptions were correct," a nod, "and I'm right on who tipped you off," another nod, "and the distinct feeling you don't want me here," wow, three for three. "Tough, bad luck for you when you picked your friends. Don't nod you idiot!!"

"Settle down back there."

"Do you realize this is the third time I've had to leave your room with no shoes. First breakfast, then Dei dragging me for dinner, and of course now. Don't give me the 'thinking' look. I am your loophole smart boy."

"No."

"Well then I'm here for no reason. So what, are ya gonna lie and say it wasn't _my_ fault."

No response.

"Can I smack him," I asked moving closer to the gate separating the front from the back. The response was negative, damn, I shouldn't have asked.

I spent the rest of the trip half arguing _at _Itachi and trying to unlock my handcuffs with the zipper on one of the pants pockets.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**I've been in a police car before and I have not been able to find the seat belt. I think they hide it so the criminals don't try the do something crazy.**


	30. Caught Times Two

**This chapter is dedicated to: dull spork you inspired me in your Chapter 11 review. Thanks!**

Chapter thirty

The instant I handed over the cuffs to the officer I heard laughter.

"Hi Shisui-san," I looked back to the bewildered cop and said, "I'm an escape artist in my spare time."

Shisui laughed again. I was grabbed by the arm and steered towards the building. Shisui was telling me that he really wasn't supposed to be _here_ right now but I cut right to the chase, "I have the feeling we have the same idea but weasel boy has this thing about me taking the blame.

I mean, I plea stupid, I mean ignorant, on my part, you say your piece, and we are almost off scott free. Before you ask, the almost is because things rarely go that smooth."

"My family's pulled a few strings so we're going in now, and just one more question," his look made me almost positive of the question, but I let him continue, "Why are you wearing Itachi's clothes?"

The cop holding my arm looked at me funny as well,"Get that look off your face Uchiha. When I went to visit it was raining and your cousin was having a nice spell," the look didn't leave, "I'm surprised no one's noticed my lack of shoes. Anyway, if you don't believe me ask him."

"Can't. I'm not supposed to be here, you're the loophole."

I seemed to be in that position a lot lately. When we entered the room the judge was there along with four others. Even though he was a few feet behind me, I felt Itachi go super tense.

This was a definite 'out to get me' scenario for him. His father, a man whom I assumed was Shisui's father, and two assumed lawyers. One of which asked me why I was there.

"Get used to it, I'm part of this as well."

There was a confused discussion on whether or not I would need a lawyer. You would think they'd know.

"No lawyer for me. I'm a woman. Ten times more manipulative then any of you guys," the statement got a laugh from Shisui, a slight smile from his father. Though he looked rather strict, the man appeared to have a sense of humor. The judge and lawyers, however, seemed to be more like Itachi's father, Fugaku, i.e. : bird up the ass man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay I'm skipping all the technical shit. I'm having trouble remembering what was said exactly I was kind of spacey until Shisui spoke. I only payed attention then so our stories would stay straight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shisui spoke first from the very beginning to the set up meeting. I went next. The judge asked me to be specific as to why I was in the hospital.

"Two bullet injuries causing a coma. Crazy killer man kidnaped me because he thought I ratted him out about killing my sister figure. I think it was on the news and I really don't want to talk about it. The guys name was Oro- oro- something."

"Orochimaru," the judge piped in. I nodded, and I was told to continue on.

So I did, I explained Shisui's plan, leaving out that I knew he was lying.

"So I basically knew nothing, and Shisui-san was worried for his favorite cousin's welfare, so can we wrap this up I'm starving."

"You're lying. You set this all up, you're trying to protect him."

Shisui's side was silent at the controlled, yet obviously angry, outburst.

"Wouldn't dream of it Fugaku-_san_, that's your job," BURN!! I ROCK!!

An awkward silence followed and I tried not to laugh at my gay baby related thoughts. The judge cleared his throat before announcing that he need time to think over a decision.

"You see you didn't even have to talk. You're so lucky Shisui and me can send brainwaves on ideas to get you out of trouble. Which makes things easier since everyone knows you won't even try to do so," I was sitting behind him working the lock on his cuffs with a paperclip I had found.

He hadn't been aloud to have them removed during the trial thing. He acknowledged thanks when he was finally free, and started rubbing his wrists. Shisui was still not allowed near him.

"Don't thank me for that. That was easy. You should thank me for going though you cousin's assumptions."

No response.

"That's it! I'm finding a deck of cards you're much more lively then," I walked away, not knowing where I would find such a thing.

I should have never left.

When I came back, unsuccessful in my hunt, I saw Itachi. But that wasn't what made me freeze in my tracks, he was with his father, and he looked more angry then I had _ever_ seen him. And this time, it was probably obvious to all.

I was there before the punch was thrown. Pushing his old man, ducking, and tackling him back down to the bench. The whole thing was rather difficult since he had at least seven inches, and possibly twenty pounds or more over me.

"Cut it out, do you want to get in trouble again? Even if he did deserve it?"

Knowing what I did of his father, he probably did. I could feel his look so I turned to face him. The blank mask was completely gone for once, replaced by a somewhat lost look. I couldn't help but stare.

For once he actually looked his age, younger even. Any trace of the usual cold indifference was gone. It had been replaced with one of the most regretful timeworn looks I had ever seen, it made him seem ancient. It was a look that didn't fit someone who nineteen, maybe twenty. I had never really found out when his birthday was, so I wasn't sure.

The look was gone instants later, back to the normal indifference, his father had left. His previous expression had almost made me cry, I didn't want to see that look on my friend. My arms were still around him from the tackle. I tightened my grip. The action was more to comfort myself, Itachi wasn't one for pity.

The sudden hand on my back made my stomach flop. It was a comforting, if detached gesture. I felt something move near the back of my head, and almost laughed. I don't know how long it was before Shisui found us.

"I KNEW IT!!"

I had to admit we did look rather suspicious. Me curled up, head resting on his shoulder, and arms still around him. He was still playing with my hair, twisting pieces around his fingers. Again, I had to hold in laughter. The fact that I could feel myself blushing made the situation worse. Shisui wasn't one of those people I'd never see again.

He gave the details of the judges decision, we couldn't be found at the time. There was no more restraining order, I was still too worried about Shisui's assumptions to celebrate properly, especially with that look he was giving.

We were walking out the door when Shisui spoke again, "Oh and the judge mentioned something about a letter for you at the station Sakura-chan."

More cops? What now?

"He said it was from your mother."

His words made me freeze.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I love the burn moment. I think the little moment there was kind of written akwardly so give your opinion on that.**

**I'm not real big on writting relationship type things so I've started working on it. Not very well in my opinion.**


	31. I Don't Know

**Yay thirty-one down and only ****two ****more chapters to go. It makes me kind of sad, but I have recently had new inspiration so I'm hoping that works out. If it does you'll see the first chapter about mid-June.**

Chapter thirty-one

The walk to the station was nerve wracking. The very fact that she wrote a letter, of all things, did not point to a good sign. It meant she had left without me, and though I had run off, this was not like her at all.

I was glad that I wasn't alone, Shisui and Itachi, whom I was seriously wondering if he had any recent brain damage, had come with me as well. We arrived at the station around nine, the place had almost noone present at the late hour.

I walked right up to the desk giving my name and why I was here. I ignored Shisui's half mocking half serious whispers to his cousin, and began reading.

_Sakura,_

_When you get this letter I will either be on my honey moon, or already moved into my new home. This note will find you eventually. I have also relized that you were right, you're eighteen now, you don't have to listen to me anymore. This also means that you don't have to live with me anymore. All of your possessions were left in the house, if they haven't been removed by the time it's sold they will be thrown out._

_I have also taken your time away to realize my mistakes in raising you. I should have been more strict. I should have listened to my mother, because I see now that she was right all along. I only wish I would have seen it sooner._

_You'll have to find a place to live because I will not accept you back to only have you run away._

_ Mom._

I could feel myself shaking as I crushed the letter in my hand. Just because I had left again. The small twinge of guilt for causing her more problems vanished as I remembered her words:

_I should have listened to my mother, because I see now that she was right all along. _

I felt the gaze of my friend, and his younger cousin, whom I didn't even know what he was to me anymore. I dropped the crinkled letter and wrinkled my nose in disgust, "I'm out of here."

I was moving fast down the streets, but I wasn't running. It wasn't too late just yet, and I could make out a few familiar faces walking around. I heard a scathing remark made in my direction and I swung out wildly, hitting something soft, before continuing on my way.

I was in my room throwing clothes into a bag when he found me.

"What," even if it wasn't his fault, I needed something physical to throw my anger at.

"Blame Shisui," the answer would have been funny if I wasn't so angry. Someone had actually made Itachi do something. He continued, "You punched Sasuke."

This had actually made me laugh, despite his apparent lack of humor Itachi always seemed to make me happy. I sat down in front of my bed, rubbing my temples, before asking in a nicer tone what he wanted. He shrugged, I blinked.

"What do you mean you don't know," in my experience he always knew. Always. But the gesture was repeated. This was something new. He always said something, not always verbally, but his carefully thought over, and usually blunt answers were something I had become used to.

But I also knew it was the truth, because even if he didn't talk much he was either always truthful or dismissed the subject as unimportant.

I noticed his eyes move to my arm, and then he looked me in the eye. Curious I looked at my hand, there was a large hole in the sleeve and through it I could see blood...

I shrugged.

"I didn't have my key so I punched though the window to unlock the door, didn't you notice the hole," his odd reaction hit me a bit later. "It's only the blood of people I know that freaks me out. Mine, I don't really care."

His only response was to walk out of my room, I knew he wasn't leaving, so, curious I followed. Somehow I ended up sitting on the bathroom sink as he cleaned up the minor mess of my arm. The action was cautious, almost gentle, and I could feel myself blushing, more embarassed if anything, but forced it down.

"Okay, have you had a recent lobotomy? What the hell is up with you? You're being nice, not that I'm complaining, but it is kind of creepy."

He shrugged again, I was beginning to hate that reply. I even told him so, before continuing to my previous rant on why he was here. Most would have interrupted, said I was going to far, and other such things. But I was allowed to finish before he spoke.

"I don't know."

Each word was stressed slightly, like he hated to say them. But there was something else there, I didn't know what, but I'm sure I was the only one of us to notice. It wasn't that hard to notice when he spoke, though I could really see he didn't like not knowing something. Normally someone would talk it out, but this was Itachi, who didn't talk unless necessary.

"Think it out, you have a brain, put it to work," the slight shake of his head told me it hadn't worked. Now I was throughly perplexed. His brain was MIA for situation like this, it must be serious.

"Ask Shisui he...uhh... never mind," his glare told me he already had, and wasn't satisfied with the response.

Okay, so Shisui sent him here, Itachi didn't know something, and he was angered and didn't like Shisui at the moment. I was starting to wonder what this problem was. Shisui had to be part of it since his answer had gotten his cousin so mad, and why would he sent to me? An audible growl from my stomach made me pause in my thoughts. I jumped up yelling.

"How could I forget food," I did a quick one eighty back to my friend, "You want food?" I didn't wait for an answer before running off again.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I will say now that I am a surprisingly good cook. I don't really like to cook, but hey I've never met anyone who can turn down my omelet. Surprisingly spicy and very good, I still don't know how it balances out. It was exactly what I was craving at the time. So by the time Itachi walked in I was going crazy around the stove, and chopping things up.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Geez do you have to be so deliberate in everything? Show some enthusiasm or something this is _food_. You have to be not human to...

WAIT, oh my god are you one of those aliens that feed off thoughts, it would explain why you're so smart," after my ramble session I looked at him warily, before jumping back to the food.

The first bite was taken slowly, almost thoughtfully, which was ridiculous, because who thinks about eating food. I was dumbstruck when he kept eating.

"How in hell do you do that? I've been told, by a lot of people, that what you're eating is on par with Grandma Sancho's Curry of Life. And that stuff is like, I don't even know how to describe it hot."

The doorbell rang.

I ran from the kitchen to a very excited Shisui at my door. I promptly smacked upside the head when I opened the door.

"You sent him here for what reason? Yes, he's my friend, but your plotting is evil, and for once he's clueless," I would have continued if Shisui hadn't interrupted.

"You mean he didn't say anything," I shook my head, cause he hadn't really. It was then that Shisui started mumbling to himself something about a perfect chance and communication issues. It only took a few more caught mutters to figure out what was going on, and I smacked him over the head again.

"Would you stop trying to set us up, for the last time he doesn't like me."

"But what about you," for the third time that night I felt myself go pink, "That pretty shade of pink is telling me something Sakura-chan."

I blamed Tsunami, she was the one to point out I was 'blind.' The depression episode hadn't lasted as long as it usually did when I visited him, and after it? I just didn't know. I liked Itachi, but when it came to anything more, I wasn't for sure. Yes, I had kissed him that one time, but I had been off my medicine so it cancels out.

I shook my head, "Why are you here?"

"I'm Itachi's ride back," his voice rose, "so hurry up, I don't want to be driving all night."

"I suppose that's a good thing for me, I want to be gone before _dearest_ mummy comes back and I have a lot of packing," I was hiding my dismay. I felt hurt since I had only gotten to see Itachi for three days. But it was the sixteenth and mother would be back from her honeymoon soon.

I called out my goodbyes and got a wave from Shisui and acknowledgment from Itachi, I would've laughed at the difference if I didn't feel so sad. But I didn't cry.

I packed through the night, anything and everything I wanted went into my bags. It was sunrise when I finally left. Only three things of any importance were left behind, my medicine, which I had decided to stop taking, my truck, and a post-it note with a message for my mother, with whom I was still angry.

_It's too late for should haves._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Okay so in case you didn't understand, Shisui was trying to set them up, which leads to Itachi at Sakura's house, and his confusion. I just though I should explain that 'cause it didn't seem clear when I was adding some of the finishing touches.**


	32. After

**I got excited for the last two chapters so they might be a little confusing, if they are I might rewrite them. So tell me if you get confused. I was scraping the bottom of the barrel for this chapter so it's not as good as I want it to be, mainly towards the middle and end.**

Chapter thirty-two

I moved in with Kankuro, he gave me Temari's old room. I don't know if this made me happy or not. School had already been paid off so I could still go. My first day back I asked if there was any way that I could graduate early. Despite all the school I had missed in my life time my grades were good and after a quick run through with the school board it was allowed. I graduated on April 25th, just over a full month ahead of everyone else. Noone knew but myself, Tsunade, and the school board.

But I didn't care. I was working to help my friend pay his rent. He wouldn't let me at first since I was nearly family. But I told him I wanted him to be able to visit Gaara, who really was family. He finally agreed but said I cared too much for others.

Since I was no longer on my medicine I had some pretty bad days. But I got over them as I was slowly learning to accept my problems. During some of those times I also thought about Itachi, and I decided that I was too close. He would always be my friend, but he would probably never feel the way I did, even if I was still unsure on my feelings.

I visited the graduation ceremony for Tenten, Hinata, and Ino's sakes. Ino, though still with Sasuke, had started to be nicer after her apology last Halloween. Much to my surprise she got along with Tenten really well. While the four of us were talking an unwanted guest came up.

"It looks as if someone hasn't graduated. Perhaps she spent to much time _visiting_ my brother."

To his confusion I smiled, "Wrong once again Sasuke. THough I did visit your brother, I graduated at the end of April. I had important things to do with my parent moving, so the school board agreed to it."

He left with an angry look, Ino followed to calm him down.

I had to work late the day Itachi came back, and I didn't see him until the next week, even though I was still tired. When I rang the bell Shisui answered he immediately pulled me in. At the first sight of my other friend I noticed he seemed furious, most would only see a mild annoyance.

"What's with you?"

Itachi's reaction was almost violent, for him that is.

"There's a problem Sakura-chan. See _happy_ here just found out his parents are going to be home for his entire vacation... and well the rest should be obvious."

I thought for a moment,"I may sound a bit blunt here but, just move out. If I were in your situation I would've A.S.A.P. I was kicked out, and you don't see me starving on some street corner."

Shisui nodded as if this had been his idea as well. I was standing in front of Itachi, eyebrows raised. I didn't have to act normal yet, I had been thrown right into a problem.

He shook his head.

My look dropped as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, forcing him to look at me for the first time, "What the hell is wrong with you. What's with all of the damn negativity all the time. Move out, it is not that hard. There's probably not much holding you back from walking out the door this moment. Give one reason why you just don't leave," this was the first time I had ever seriously yelled at him, and in truth he looked a bit shocked.

But he still answered, "Money."

The hidden meaning in the simple statement was obvious to me. So I had to admit that was a pretty good reason. He was well off money wise, but it was his parents money and his college fees were monstrous since he was at such a nice school.

"Sorry," I let him go,"I'm running on little sleep. Gotta work for next year."

The nod meant he accepted my explanation. We continued thinking, something to keep his family away from him, mainly his father. But not much really came to us. And I didn't like Shisui's idea of saying I was pregnant. I think my blush could be easily be mistaken for red-faced anger, especially when I started chasing him around the room yelling profanities.

"Let's just try to keep you out of the house Itachi. Maybe it will socialfy you."

Shisui put me down for making up words, I asked if he'd like another black eye. Work gave me little time to help out, I was inwardly grateful for this. The less time I spent with him the better, I didn't want to get anymore attached. It was also kind of odd since I would be technically babysitting someone older then me.

The whole plan started a week later when his family actually arrived. I was exhausted, but I had to help my friend. Shisui and I did everything in our power to keep him busy. The stressed look didn't help me any, it was always there. He seemed almost constantly annoyed, but usually settled down once he was away from his house.

But every time I was alone him I was jumpy. There was something different about him. It had taken me almost a month to notice. It was subtle, very subtle, it almost blended into his personality. Every time I was tired he made me sleep, or eat, or whatever was wrong with me. Shisui's only response was that he'd had a 'long' talk with his cousin back in April. I had no idea what this meant.

Into the second month I had found out why his parents were home, Sasuke. It was something for colleges, because he was going into the family business. Itachi had refused this offer the year before.

The three of us were sitting in the kitchen, the house was otherwise empty. I was half asleep. I was working three different jobs now, stacking up money to cover what my partial scholarship didn't. I was so tired. I didn't hear Shisui leave, and I didn't notice when I was moved.

I woke up in a slightly familiar room, it was dark outside. I looked around sleepily, barely able to see. Itachi's room. How had I gotten here? I walked down the stairs in the kitchen I found the most strained scene I had ever seen. Both Sasuke and Itachi were sitting at the table, one had a look of cold indifference, the other pure rage. I laughed at a stray thought, their attention was turned to me.

"Yikes, what crawled in your beds and died."

"You would know Sakura," at Sasuke's insinuation I felt myself get angry, I was able to keep my cool until I was behind him. I then took the action of bashing him over the head. He went down with a loud crash.

My eyes widened when I heard movement from upstairs. I grabbed Itachi and ran, there was no way I would let him be blamed for this. We hid behind a tree in his backyard. It was only when the backdoor had opened, then closed that I let myself relax. It was then I noticed how close we were. I could feel his heart beating against my back.

I took a quick step away and started pacing, pulling at my hair. I felt him watching as I went on about how I shouldn't have done that. I felt something wrench at me, instinctively, I started to struggle when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Someone's coming," his voice was low and it made me shiver. Once again I could feel his heart against my back. The only difference from minutes before was his arm around me, pulling us closer to the tree, pulling us closer together.

I heard a pair of feet stomp past, I was positive this was Sasuke. The instant he was out of sight I jumped from my spot, spouting off some lame excuse before running home. It was a week before I saw him or Shisui.

I saw Shisui first. I was on break from one of my many jobs when he just sat down across from me. My first words were how I could no longer help Itachi, saying I was too busy. In his response his voice was low, angry, and controlled. I had never seen him so angry when he called me selfish, cruel, person that didn't care for anyone. He had apparently come to ask where I had been.

"Of course I care. I care too much, that's the problem," I had lost my temper, and the words had come out in an uncontrolled angry hiss. Shisui blinked at me before bursting into laughter.

"You're still thinking that he doesn't like you? God he's an idiot, I told him to be obvious since you seem to be dense as lead."

Silence.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Explain before I hurt you."

"Well Sakura-chan you are in the middle of the only thing I have ever seen Itachi bad at, expressing emotion, and as a guy and Uchiha he was screwed from the start. It's obvious that he likes you Sakura-chan, that's why he was trying to be nicer, like I told him to in April."

I think my jaw was permanently stuck in the dropped position. It seemed almost obvious pointed out to me now. It certainly explained a lot. I had to go back to work soon, but with Shisui I always had to get the last word.

"Wow, I kinda feel like an idiot. I just have one more thing I have to say," I leaned in closer and whispered to Shisui, "It's usually a girl who plays matchmaker."

I laughed at his dumbstruck face before running back to work.


	33. Tying Loose Ends

**Ahhh the finality. The drama.(?) The ends are tied, you'll here no more of me for this story. At least not that I know of. **

Chapter thirty-three

I spent two years at a two year college before actually going to college. Ironically my choice was in New York, but it was far outside of Manhattan where I was sure my mother lived. No matter what free time I had I never even tried to find her, I was still somewhat mad.

Tenten finally got out of town. She had used my hitchhike method to leave almost right after graduation. I get an occasional letter and some pictures from her, last I heard she was in Peru. She didn't say how she got there though.

Rumors say that Kankuro and Gaara moved to Hawaii. But noone's heard from them since so it can't be certain. The last letter I received from them was my first year in real college, saying Gaara had been released.

Sasuke married Ino after a pregnancy scare that turned out to be false. Though they fought a lot, according to Ino's email's they were somehow surviving. I had heard of five possible divorces in less then two years after their marriage. I haven't heard from Sasuke, but I can't say that I'm surprised, or disappointed.

Naruto's usual fast paced email had told me that Hinata had triplets. Hinata had been unable to write since Naruto started typing the letter the minute she went into labor. Why she married the idiot will forever remain a mystery.

And Itachi, well he was supposed to pick me up at the airport an hour ago. It's been four years since I've seen him since I couldn't afford airfare, but I still stick out like a sore thumb. Nothing has really change since Shisui pointed out the obvious that day we met on my break.

I'm still me and Itachi; though he talks more now, or types since we've been going through email, still keeps up with the blank facade. Probably from years of his father being a jackass. Or as I put it having, surprisingly, taken in a bit of psychology from Ebisu in my youth, a defense mechanism from the result of years of verbal abuse.

It doesn't bother me though, I could still read him like a book at most times. Though his typed words are harder to decipher than some type of cuneiform, and I'm not face to face with him.

I looked up from my computer at the tap on my shoulder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So the past converges with the present. Yep the beginning of my forth year of college I started writing this and I've finally caught up with myself. Though after the tap on my shoulder I stopped typing and started again three days later.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What took you so long," I got the raised eyebrow response. It was such a familiar reaction, one had missed too much for being so small. Computer still in hand I hugged him tight. Taking in everything, his smell, the sound of his heart, and the soft sigh before he returned my gesture in his detached but oddly affectionate way.

"We have to leave now."

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't late, though I don't want to spend forever in an airport," I picked up my bags and followed, laughing.

The trip was quiet, like I had expected. When we passed through the hometown I wasn't really surprised, I knew Itachi had moved the first chance he'd got. But almost two days later I had the surprise of my life.

I knew he had moved, but I didn't know he had moved just twenty miles from the wharf near where my father's Sunfish was docked. My mother was still paying the insurance.

His house was small, one of those off to the side kind of places. Two rooms, a kitchen, a livingroom, and a bathroom. The inside was insufferably clean, which was not really a surprise.

I was staying until I found my own place. My first night I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned for hours before getting up. I crawled into Itachi's bed curling into him, just like I had the night before the trial six years ago.

I think that, subconsciously, neither of us expected for me to move out, the fact that I never slept in my own room helped to set this in stone.

Everyone around us kept telling us to get married. My friends from around the docks, and Ino, Hinata and Naruto whenever they came to visit. But we never did. Ino's insisting became even more urgent when she visited for my birthday and found me five months pregnant. This was two years after I had moved in with Itachi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes I actually put this down for two years. I didn't like the way it would have ended with the whole set in stone. I wanted to go out with a bang, and here it is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"But Sakura you're pregnant, that's almost a must for _after_ you get married."

"Ino-pig if that's a must then where are your kids, and you've been married for how long? Besides I don't see the point, and well I can't really see Itachi doing the whole wedding scene," an evil thought struck me from my first sentence, "Could it be that Sasuke's impotent. No wonder he was always in such a bad mood."

Ino looked about to hit me.

"Hey, hey! Pregnant, hurt me when it's over."

Despite my evil joking Ino left in high spirits and completely forgetting the marriage issue.

Shisui moved in with us a month and a half later. Something about a broken engagement he didn't want to talk about. I didn't see why things like this seemed to happen to him so much. He was one of the sweetest guys I knew, hell, if I wasn't so attached to Itachi I would probably marry him.

Almost three weeks after Shisui moved in, I got a large shock.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it. I wasn't huge, the doctor said I was rather small for the stage I was in, but it was still enough to slow me down some. I glimpsed a car parked on the curb that was vaguely familiar. Thinking it was someone I knew I answered the door cheerful. But my smile dropped when I saw who it was, and I instantly took a step back.

She was starting at me, or rather my extension. Her face turned up to mine and she smiled brightly, as if all was forgotten.

"Saku-chan, I'm so happy I found you. Especially after I heard the good news. I was down looking at your fathers old boat, I finally got around to putting it on the market. I was so shocked when someone told me that the boat wasn't mine, and that it belonged to a pink haired girl. It took me a few tries but I finally found you. And you're going to have a baby!"

My second step back was taken as an invitation in. My mother was rambling still while I stood there in shock. Even at forty-two my mother went on like a school girl. I finally found my voice.

"What do you want?"

"Now Saku-chan don't be so cold. Forget the past, hmm," footsteps from the other side of the house alerted my mother to someone else's presence. I was so relieved when Itachi stepped into view. I was ecstatic that he'd had nothing to do today.

Thirty seconds later he was sitting with me on the couch, my mother across from us, she had yet to stop talking.

"...But I'm a little disappointed you didn't invite me to the wedding Sak-"

"There was no wedding," my voice was still cold. My mother gaped, I held up my hand showing off the lack of ring.

"But you have to... what if... I mean if," she seemed to be speechless at the admission, but I knew what she was thinking.

"I trust him. More then I trust you, " she crumpled, "I don't need your help. I've survived six years without you. I've paid for college when you conveniently forgot to leave the pin number for my college funds that you swore to never touch. You abandon me at a crucial time in my life.

I was happy again for the first time since Temari had killed. You had never even noticed I was unhappy because I didn't want to worry you. All for you, because I didn't want to cause _you_ anymore problems. Yes, you _really _should have listen to your mother."

Those had been the words of her letter that had hurt me the most. I was standing up now, shaking with pure fury. I was forced to sit back down.

"Calm down," Itachi's quiet voice sounded far away, and was hard to obey. I could feel myself shaking with the effort of just trying to listen to him.

"Just go away mother."

I could feel her eyes on me as she left. I knew she felt bad, but it had been her choice, and now she had to live with it. The thought gave me the feeling of role reversal, I was mother and she daughter.

After I heard her car leave I just sat there, crying silently next to Itachi, who seemed lost on what to do. I curled up closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. The familiar comfort his presence brought calmed me down.

"I love you," this was the first time I had said it out loud, though it had been obvious for the longest time.

"Good."

Even if I had gotten the second meaning wrong, if I had completely misunderstood. There was no mistaking the soft, possessive, tenor that meant he felt the same. That was all I needed.

Two months later, well all I can really say is ouch. For me, the baby obviously, and for Itachi, some broken hand bones. The doctor was stunned at how I had broken three bones in his hand, and he was sandbagged that Itachi had just sat through three broken metacarpal from his fragile looking, in labor, wife... er... lover.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes traditionally one is supposed to not do the screaming thing when in labor, it wastes energy. I proud to say that I didn't scream to much, I just accidently broke Itachi's hand.

He had seemed reluctant to even be in the room, he later told me it was because he had a feeling I would reach for him and possibly injure him. I think Shisui had been right about a supernatural ability that day he'd asked me to help Itachi get to college.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

When we were asked for a name my expression dropped and I looked to Itachi, away from my new angelic little boy.

"I knew we forgot something."

_**End**_

**Tee hee they forgot to think of a name. Also I seem to like broken hands, as morbid as that sounds.**

**Oh my god it's all over (sob) 175 pages total I'm so proud of me. **

**I THANK ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ROCK MY WORLD.**

**If you guys get any nicer I may get a big head, though I have been assured by friends that such a thing is impossible for me(ego wise they say it's not going to happen. Good people they are(sarcasm)).**


End file.
